The Adventure of Two Dimensions
by ChaosOverlord2001
Summary: When a plan by Dr Eggman sends Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles, Tails and Amy to a new dimension, they will need the help of both the Chaos Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony to go home. However, when they eventually find romance, will they want to return to Mobius or stay in Equestria? NO OC CHARACTERS!
1. Prologue: The Gateway Opens

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Prologue: The Gateway Opens**

It was a peaceful day in Station Square. Dr Eggman hadn't attacked in months now, and Sonic and his friends were beginning to believe he'd given up. However, little did they know, Eggman was conducting his newest plan underneath the heroes' noses. "Faster, you idiot robots! Faster!" yelled a very excited Eggman. "I need this to be perfect! It will not work otherwise!" Eggman yelled to his Egg Pawns, slaving away on his newest machine. "Doctor! The machine is nearly complete. We only need to obtain the 7 Chaos Emeralds from Sonic for this to be a success." One of the Shadow Androids yelled up to his maniacal master. "Excellent, Shadow Android number 254. Send out Metal Sonic to retrieve the Emeralds from Sonic. His new upgrades should get the job done." Eggman commanded. The android immediately complied. "Soon, I will be able to go to a new dimension. I will be able to take it over and build Eggmanland again! And the best part is that accursed hedgehog will not stop me! Nyah-ha-ha-ha-(cough cough). Wow, being an evil scientist sure takes a lot out of you."

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Amy were all on the beach, having fun, except for Sonic, who was being chased by Amy. "Go away Amy! For the last time, I WILL NOT MARRY YOU!" Sonic shouted to his demented fangirl. "Sonikku, you will marry me before this year is out!" came a voice from a very angry Amy. "There they go again, as usual." said Tails, having seen it all before. "Yeah, you'd think that she'd stop for at least a drink, but no. She just keeps chasing him." Said Knuckles, tired of it all as well. "But hey, at least it can't get worse, right?" Tails asked. Just after he said that, Metal Sonic appeared out of nowhere. "I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I!" yelled Tails. Metal Sonic's voice rang clear throughout the 5 friends, "GIVE ME THE 7 CHAOS EMERALDS, MY BIOLOGICAL COUNTERPART, OR SUFFER EXTREME CONSEQUENCES." Sonic used this distraction to get away from Amy and confronted the mechanical imposter. "No way am I giving you the Emeralds! Go rust, tin can!" Metal Sonic was unfazed by Sonic's insult. "FINE, YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS SHALL ALL DIE!" Metal Sonic's voice chip would have given out if he had yelled any louder.

Then, a fierce duel erupted between the two, as sparks flew everywhere, Sonic looked like he was gaining the upper hand, Metal Sonic used one of his new upgrades to turn the tide quickly and throw Sonic to the sand below. "Ugh! He's gotten stronger since our last encounter!" Sonic groaned. "THAT IS CORRECT, PUNY HEDGEHOG. MASTER HAS UPGRADED ME TO COUNTER YOUR WORTHLESS ATTACKS." Metal Sonic said, in his usual monotone voice. Straight after, he dashed into Sonic, knocking the Chaos Emeralds out of his grasp. "MISSION COMPLETE. RETURNING TO BASE." The robotic imposter said as he grabbed the Emeralds and flew off using his jet booster. "Sonic, get up, he's getting away!" Knuckles shouted to his downed friend. Sonic slowly rose, smirked and said in his usual cocky tone, "He won't get very far. Let's go!" At that, he grabbed Tails and Knuckles and began to run when he considered bringing Shadow along. "Hey, Shadow, wanna come?" Sonic said to his emo friend. "Fine. But don't think I'm coming for you. I'm coming for the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow said reluctantly. "Alright then, let's go!" Sonic and Shadow sped off with Tails and Knuckles in tow. "Wait for me, Sonic!" Amy said as she tried to keep up with Sonic.

"I trust your mission was successful, Metal Sonic?" Eggman said to his second in command. "YES DOCTOR. THE EMERALDS ARE IN OUR POSSESSION. WE NOW HAVE EVERYTHING WE NEED TO ACTIVATE THE DEVICE." Metal Sonic replied with a tone of hidden joy in his voice. "Good job! Are all systems operational?" Eggman enquired. "YES DOCTOR. ALL SYSTEMS ARE GREEN. INITIATING PROJECT ZETA. REQUESTING FINAL CLEARANCE." Metal Sonic told his maniacal creator. "Granted!" came the joyful reply. Metal Sonic sped off to initiate the device known as the Egg Gateway. "Sonic and his friends can't stop me now and- WHAT!" Eggman choked on air in shock. What he saw were two streaks of light slicing through his Egg Pawns. "No! Not now! Shadow Androids, move to intercept targets! Sonic and Shadow must be stopped before they get here or it will compromise the whole plan!" Eggman barked orders to his Shadow Androids, and they all complied immediately. "Metal Sonic, hurry up! Sonic and Shadow are almost here! We need to get out of here now!" Eggman desperately barked orders to his lackey. "DOCTOR, IT WILL TAKE TWO MINUTES TO WARM UP. I WILL DISTRACT THEM WHILE YOU GET AWAY." Metal Sonic then hovered to the door and went through, ready to fight.

"Geez, Eggman never learns to upgrade these things as well when he does things like this." Sonic said as he cut through a row of Egg Pawns with his Light Speed Dash. "Hmph. I agree. How did Metal Sonic beat you anyway?" Shadow enquired to Sonic. "Egghead must have upgraded him. He knows how to win a one on one duel, but I doubt he can take the both of us!" Sonic replied. "Halt, in the name of the Doctor!" said a random metallic voice sounding vaguely like Shadow's. "Oh, no. Not these guys again! Shadow, get ready! Shadow Androids, incoming!" Sonic shouted with a state of worry in his voice. Then came the horde of Shadow Androids, streaming from the one exit. "Ha. This will be easy. CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow then released his deadly spears of energy at the clones, destroying large clusters with every spear. The smoke cleared, leaving nothing but Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles. "Hmph. I could have done better." Knuckles groaned. "Knux, calm down! Shadow cleared the path for us anyway! Onward to Eggman!" Tails said to his partner. "NOT YET." Metal Sonic's voice came ringing throughout the room. "Metal Sonic! Show yourself, you coward!" Sonic shouted to his doppelganger. "I BELIEVE WE NEED TO FINISH WHAT WE STARTED, SONIC. BUT JUST BECAUSE I FEEL SO BAD FOR YOU, YOUR BUDDY SHADOW CAN JOIN IN OUR FIGHT IF HE WISHES." Metal Sonic's cold voice soon became louder, as he emerged from the doorway where the Shadow Androids had once stood.

"Bring it on, tin opener! You're no match for me and Shadow!" Sonic cockily stated. Metal Sonic didn't play fair this time, as while Sonic was taunting him, he boosted to him and began a flurry of punches that Sonic couldn't escape from. Shadow then kicked Metal Sonic off of Sonic and into the wall. "Sonic! Tag Light Speed Dash! Now!" Shadow yelled to his partner. "Got it!" Sonic yelled back as he began to charge up energy with Shadow. The duo then released the energy and barrelled straight into Metal Sonic, sending him through the wall into Eggman's main control room. "What the- Metal Sonic!" Eggman shouted from his Eggmobile. Metal Sonic then got up with the last of the strength he had and flew over to the Eggmobile as the Egg Gateway powered up. They both attached to their newest creation, the Egg Exterminator! "This is my other newest creation! I built it along with my new machine, the Egg Gateway! It is invincible in every way! Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, prepare to say your final goodbyes!" Eggman then began to attack the group with the strongest attacks he had. They tried to fight back, but Eggman overpowered them easily by knocking them down with an energy wave. "Wow that was easy. Come on Metal Sonic, into the portal!" He didn't notice the four getting up and dashing for him just as he entered the portal. They all jumped into the portal. "Sonic? Where are you?" Amy said as she entered the control room and saw the Egg Gateway slowly powering down. She ran and leapt in just before it closed.

The rest of the group were blacked out from the fall and from their fight with Eggman. The last thing Sonic remembered seeing were 6 multi-coloured blobs running towards him and the rest of the group with the lavender one saying, "Girls, what the heck are these things?" Then he blacked out as well.

"Ugh, Metal Sonic, what is this dimension? It looks too girly for my taste." Eggman asked his minion. "SCANNING FOR DIMENSION NAME… ERROR. ERROR. I CANNOT FIND ITS NAME, DOCTOR." Metal Sonic replied. "Well, at least there are… whatever these things are to conquer and rule over. Let's go, Metal Sonic!" Eggman ordered. "FINE, BUT CAN YOU PLEASE CALL ME METAL FROM NOW ON, METAL SONIC IS A BIT OF A MOUTHFUL." Metal Sonic requested. "Fine, fine. Let's go, Metal So-err, Metal!" Eggman answered. So they both flew off, not knowing Sonic and co. had arrived in this dimension as well…


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to Equestria!

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Equestria!**

Sonic was slowly awakening from his unconscious state, when he found himself in a strange room. It looked like the inside of a tree, and there were books pretty much everywhere. "What the heck? Where am I?" Sonic began questioning to himself. "Ah, you're awake. We were beginning to think that neither you nor your friends were ever going to wake up." said a mysterious voice, getting closer with every word. "Stay away! What are you anyway?" Sonic panicked. "Geez, try to show a guy some love and tolerance and he gets paranoid on you." A different voice replied. Finally, one of the voices reached Sonic's point of vision. It was a lavender pony, with a horn and wings. "Yipe!" Sonic yelped and jumped, faceplanting into the ceiling above. "Relax. We are not here to harm you." the pony explained. "Yeah, right! What did you do to my friends?" Sonic enquired. "They are already awake. They're fine." The pony replied. "Alright, I trust you. But you had better not be playing games with me." Sonic said. "Why would we do that? Oh, I believe we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's yours?" Twilight asked. "Glad you asked! I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive!" Sonic replied in his cocky tone.

"Oh, no you aren't!" The other voice angrily said and flew out of the shadows. "Oh yes, I nearly forgot. Sonic, this is my friend-"Twilight began as the mysterious cyan pony stole the spotlight. "Rainbow Dash, the fastest flyer in Equestria!" Sonic only began to chuckle. "Hey, what's so funny?" Rainbow enquired. "Oh, nothing. Except for the fact that you think you can beat me!" Sonic burst out laughing straight after saying this. "You're on! I challenge you to a race to determine who's the fastest!" Rainbow challenged. "Bring it on!" Sonic cockily replied. "THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Twilight shouted, startling both Sonic and Rainbow Dash. "Rainbow, how about we show him around Ponyville first, and let him meet the others?" Twilight enquired. "Ugh, fine. When we're done, blue boy, we settle this!" Rainbow reluctantly agreed. "I couldn't agree more, Skittles." Sonic replied using a nickname he had come up with for the cocky mare. Rainbow only growled. They began to leave the library when a pitter-patter of tiny feet could be faintly heard. "Twilight! Twilight!" came a mysterious male voice. "Oh, no. Sonic, hide, now!" Twilight breathed to Sonic. "Why?" he breathed back. That's my faithful assistant, Spike, and he doesn't take kindly to intruders." Twilight huffed back at the now quivering hedgehog. "Ok. I'll hide." He said as he ducked under a tablecloth conveniently placed on the floor.

"Twilight! A message came from the Princess!" Spike ran up to Twilight spouting those words. As soon as Sonic saw his size, he immediately leapt up and started guffawing like a fool. "That's Spike? You made him sound like he was tough and strong!" Sonic could barely hold his chuckles in. "Twilight! Intruder! I'll take care of him, you and Rainbow Dash stay back!" Spike said as he began charging at the hedgehog, but a lavender aura stopped him. "Spike, stop! Sonic isn't an intruder! We found him and his friends blacked out on the outskirts of Ponyville. He just woke up today!" Twilight shouted to her assistant. "Oh, sorry." Spike said as Twilight set him down gently. "Sonic, I believe you owe Spike an apology too." Rainbow butted in. "What! Why?" Sonic enquired. "Because you laughed at him and made fun of him." Twilight answered. "Oh, right. Spike, I was being mean, then again, Twilight, you made him sound like he was strong!" Sonic said. "Well, maybe I did over-exaggerate a bit…" Twilight said, remembering what she said. "Anyways, Spike, I'm very sorry for making fun of you." Sonic apologised. "Ah, that's ok. You're always welcome, Sonic." Spike replied. "Well, then, let's get going so I can beat this dust-eater in a race!" Rainbow impatiently shouted. "Oh, right. Let's go!" Twilight said, leaving the library with Sonic and Rainbow at opposite sides.

"Ok, so this place is called Ponyville, correct?" Sonic enquired. "Yep! There's Ponyville, Canterlot, Appleloosa, Cloudsdale, Manehatten and Fillydelphia. Those cities make up this grand country of Equestria!" Twilight began to give a boring lecture on the history of Equestria, but Rainbow put her hoof on Twilight's mouth to tell her to stop. "I don't want a lecture, Twilight, just hurry up so we can race!" Rainbow whined. "Ok, so this right here is the Everfree Forest. There are many dangerous creatures in there, such as manticores. We stay away from this place unless absolutely necessary." Twilight explained as she moved on to a quaint little cottage on the edge of the forest. "This is our friend Fluttershy's cottage. Don't go in her shed. Anyway, this is where your friends are resting up. They're okay, but they are still semi-conscious and Fluttershy is extremely… well, shy." Twilight told Sonic. They walked for a few minutes before they saw a pink pony look at them, gasp, and then run away like a speeding bullet. "Woah, who was that?" Sonic asked. "That's Pinkie Pie, but we just call her Pinkie. Anyway, she's the party pony of the town and loves to meet new friends. She's probably going to throw a Welcome party for you and your friends." Twilight replied.

The trio continued to walk until they reached the centre of Ponyville. "Alright, Sonic. This is the Carousel Boutique. Our friend Rarity lives here." Twilight said as they stopped in front of a fancy looking building. "Right, so your friend is a fashionista, then?" Sonic enquired. "Yes, Sonic. She is. However, don't ask for any clothes. We'll probably be here for hours otherwise." Twilight replied to her blue friend's question. Twilight knocked on the door and immediately, a small filly hopped out. She was a unicorn. "Sis! We have visitors!" the filly shouted upstairs. "Oh, Sweetie Belle, who is it?" a voice rang out from upstairs. "It's Twilight, Rainbow Dash and some blue...thing, Rarity!" Sweetie Belle called up to Rarity. "Thanks, Sweetie Belle! Coming!" Rarity called as she trotted downstairs. "Bye, Sis! I'm off to see the Crusaders!" Sweetie Belle said as she walked out of the Boutique. "Bye, Sweetie Belle! Hello, Twilight! Good morning, Rainbow Dash, and... Well, it seems that one of our four Sleeping Beauties has woken up!" Rarity said to the trio. "Wait a minute! How did you know my friends and I were unconscious?" a confused Sonic enquired. "Well, darling, we all came running as soon as we saw you and your friends falling from the sky." Rarity explained. "So, there are more of you?" Sonic asked. "Of course, there's me, Rainbow, Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy." Twilight explained. "Ok, I know five of you, but who's this Applejack character?" Sonic enquired. "Well, we can show you who she is rather than tell you. Come on, Sonic. Oh, you too, Rainbow." Twilight said. "Fine." Rainbow growled out in boredom, as they walked away from the Carousel Boutique.

As Twilight and Sonic were walking (Rainbow was flying alongside), they came across three fillies. Sonic recognised one as Sweetie Belle, but the other two were unknown to him. They just paid the trio no mind and continued walking to wherever Applejack lived. Soon, they came across a massive apple orchard and a farmyard. "This is Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack should be around here somewhere." Twilight said. They then heard the sound of apples falling off the trees nearby. "Either the apples are falling off the trees on their own, or Applejack is very close by." Twilight observed. They then went toward the sound and found an orange pony bucking a tree and apples falling into a bucket. "Alright, ah believe that's the last of 'em." The pony said with a southern drawl. "Applejack!" Twilight yelled to her friend. "Oh hey, Twi. Ah see that one of our new guests has finally woken up." Applejack said. "He just woke up earlier. His other friends are still unconscious." Twilight explained. "So, ah don't believe ah've had the pleasure of knowin' your name." Applejack said to the blue speedster. "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. Fastest Thing-"he was cut short by Rainbow glaring daggers at him. "Probably. Probably the Fastest Thing Alive." He revised. "Well, it's nice to meet ya, Sonic. Come on. Ah wanna introduce ya to my kin." Applejack said as they walked to the farmyard. "Thanks, AJ, but we really can't stay for long. Rainbow and Sonic are going to race to determine who the fastest thing alive really is." Twilight said. "Rainbow's gonna race this guy? If he is as he claims, it should be a real close one. Where are they startin'?" Applejack asked Twilight. "I don't know. They haven't agreed on a course yet." Twilight explained. "I got one! A 5 lap race around Ponyville! Starting at Sweet Apple Acres, going through the Everfree Forest, and all the way around the perimeter of Ponyville!" Rainbow suggested. "Great idea! I'll invite every resident of Ponyville to see it!" said Twilight, running off. "Well, if you two are gonna race, I'd better prepare the startin' line." Applejack said, while running to the farmyard. The two speedsters ran in opposite directions to warm up before their big race.

Amy woke up on the grass. She staggered around a bit after getting up from her dimensional faceplant. After five minutes, she finally remembered why she was here. She had to find Sonic as soon as she could, and make him hers! She ran off with her Piko-Piko hammer in hand, towards the nearest civilisation, which was Ponyville.

"Hurry up, Metal! I want to conquer this dimension sometime before Christmas!" Eggman shouted to Metal. "I'M TRYING TO FIND A WAY TO CONQUER THIS DIMENSION THAT DOES NOT END IN CATASTROPHIC FAILURE, DOCTOR. THIS PROCEDURE HAS PROVEN UNSUCCESSFUL. THE BEST PLAN I HAVE COME UP WITH HAS A 99% CHANCE OF SUCCESS, IF SONIC AND HIS FRIENDS DID NOT ENTER THE PORTAL WITH US." Metal explained to his maniacal creator. "Pah! Sonic and his pitiful friends didn't follow us, or they would have landed in the same place we did! Now hurry up and put the plan into action, you stupid machine!" Eggman barked. "VERY WELL." Metal said as he flew off to begin the plan. "Soon, this dimension will be MINE! Hahahahahahaaa!" Eggman laughed.


	3. Chapter 2: The Showdown of Speed

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 2: The Showdown of Speed**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER WILL BE A SHORT ONE. I HAVE CHANGED HOW MANY LAPS TO ONE, SO I DON'T BORE YOU.**

The entire town was buzzing with excitement, as they gathered around the start line at Sweet Apple Acres. The sun was up, with not a cloud in the sky. The race between Sonic and Rainbow was about to begin. All that was left was for Twilight to raise the flag to start. Both of the racers took their places on the start line and gave each other a last cocky remark. "Sure you don't wanna back out, Skittles?" Sonic asked Rainbow, with his usual cocky tone. "Why back out when I know I'm gonna win?" Rainbow replied. Twilight began the countdown. "On your marks, get set, GO!" Twilight shouted as both of the speedsters took off. "Ha! I knew I was gonna w- huh?" Rainbow began but was cut short by a blue blur racing next to her. "Hey, how ya doing, Skittles?" Sonic asked as they ran and flew into the Everfree Forest.

Sonic was using his agility to leap off of one tree trunk to the next at near-mach speed, while Rainbow was expertly dodging the oncoming branches with her reflexes. Sonic noticed a large clearing leading to an exit, so he leapt to it and began to get cocky, so he ran backwards while talking to Rainbow. "So, Skittles, how does it feel to not be fastest anymore?" Sonic's cocky tone returned. Rainbow only growled. Sonic's cockiness soon got the best of him, as he ran straight into a tree. Rainbow's laughter soon faded away as she got farther away. Sonic then bolted onto his feet and sped after Rainbow. The exit could only fit one at a time, so it was a final bolt to the exit to see which one would be first out of the forest and have the advantage over the other on the next leg of the race. Rainbow was first, having gained a small advantage with Sonic's blunder; however, Sonic caught her up in seconds, and passed her with little resistance. Rainbow was stunned to see Sonic go even faster than he had in the beginning, so she went even faster, but it just wasn't enough to catch the blue hedgehog, so he went through the gap first, with Rainbow close behind.

Sonic was speeding toward Ponyville with his rainbow-maned challenger trying in vain to catch him. The streets of Ponyville nearest to the perimeter were blocked off to pedestrians so Sonic didn't hit them, and there were high-tech height sensors on Rainbow so she didn't cut a portion of the race out, and they temporarily disabled her wings to make her fall to the desired height, courtesy of Tails, who had just woken up earlier. As the speedsters raced around the streets, everyone at Sweet Apple Acres was buzzing in excitement, including Tails, who (obviously) was rooting for Sonic. "So, can I please have an explanation for what's going on here?" Tails asked Twilight. "I'll explain, and I do have a name. My name is Twilight Sparkle. So, what's your name?" Twilight asked Tails. "Its Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails replied. "Ah, nice to meet you then, Tails. I'll introduce you to my friends after the race. Oh, speaking of which, here they come!"

As if right on cue, two blurs came speeding down the path towards the gate. Rainbow tried a last-ditch effort to win, so she began to speed up. Sonic then saw a mach cone form around Rainbow, and then was stunned to see a rainbow circle and Rainbow speeding to the gate. Sonic saw this as his last ditch effort, so he began to speed up, until a blue aura formed around him, making him zoom towards the finish line at incredible speeds. Rainbow was flying ever closer to victory with every flap of her wings, then suddenly, a blue flash of light appeared next to her and then zoomed off. Rainbow sped up more, until she was neck and neck with Sonic. The finish line was more than 20 meters away, both competitors thought it was to be a draw, but Sonic then sped up just enough so he was just ahead, but Rainbow closed the gap. They both crossed the finish line and it was declared to be a photo finish. The results came in and it turned out that Sonic had won by a nose, literally! Rainbow's self-esteem was crushed as she heard the announcement, letter by letter. She then flew off at her top speed, obviously upset. Sonic then ran after her, as the cyan Pegasus disappeared into the Everfree Forest…

**Yeah, guys. Sorry it's so short. I didn't want to bore you, and I've just gone back to school. I've got tons of things to catch up with, like homework and things like that. I also want to let all of the people who reviewed asking for certain pairings know that I have a poll on my profile where you can vote for which pairings you want. Deadline is for the 10****th**** chapter, which should be in January of next year if all goes well. Well, see you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: New World, New Enemies

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 3: New World, New Enemies**

A crushed Rainbow flew deeper into the Everfree, depressed at her defeat at the hands of Sonic, unaware that Sonic had begun to chase her to try and cheer her up. She landed on a log, and began to look at the ground, a small tear dripping from her muzzle. Sonic noticed this and stepped out of the foliage surrounding the log, only to have Rainbow turn away and say this, "Oh, so you've come to gloat at my loss, have you? **HAVE YOU?!" **Rainbow's sudden outburst made Sonic leap back in shock and fear. "Woah, Rainbow, chill. You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Sonic said, trying to hold in his fearful screams. "How can I chill? I thought I truly was the fastest in all of Equestria. Now I realise the truth. I'm not." Rainbow lamented. "Come on, Rainbow. You may not be the fastest thing alive, but you sure are the fastest flyer alive!" Sonic attempted to cheer her up. "Ok, yeah, it's cheesy, but still, it's true!" Rainbow slowly turned around and faced Sonic. "Yeah, I guess that is true. Well, I don't think you'll be growing wings anytime soon, do you?" Rainbow joked, back to her confident self. "No. Anyway, let's head back to Sweet Apple Acres before your friends get worried." Sonic said as the pair began to head to Sweet Apple Acres.

Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy were taking down all of the bunting from the start line. "Ah called it. Ah knew it would have been close." Applejack said. "Yes, Applejack. You've told us this for 15 minutes." Twilight said. "Um... Twilight is right, Applejack." Fluttershy said quietly. Sonic and Rainbow then came up the path, to be greeted by the trio of ponies. "Ah, hi, Sonic. This is Fluttershy." Twilight said. "Um, I heard that your name was Sonic. I just want to say hi, and please stay out of my shed." Fluttershy said. "Seriously, what's with the shed? Twilight told me about it, now you?" Sonic asked. Rainbow then intervened and said, "You honestly don't want to know. Trust me." Just then, Spike came rushing down the path to Twilight. "Twilight! I just had a walk around Ponyville and I saw Trixie again! I think she's back to take revenge… again." Spike told Twilight. "Oh, sweet Celestia, not again." Twilight muttered under her breath. Just then, Tails came running up the path and saw the group of ponies, Sonic, and a small purple dragon. "So, who is this 'Trixie' you guys are talking about?" Sonic asked. "I'll explain later. Let's go to the square. That's probably where she is." Twilight said as all of the gang (including Tails and Spike) travelled down the path and further into Ponyville.

As the group reached the square, a red magical blast hurtled straight to Twilight, but a well-timed teleportation spell easily dodged it. They all heard a mare cackling. They turned to the sound to find a blue mare with glowing red eyes and a white mane with attire like a wizard's. Twilight said, "Trixie! Why are you here?" Sonic said, "So, that's Trixie?" Trixie replied, "You mean 'The Great and Powerful Trixie'!" Just as she said that, as if on cue, the wind then blew the wizard cloak away from her chest, revealing an amulet with a red gem and wing decorations! "The Alicorn Amulet! I thought Zecora took that after you took it off!" Twilight exclaimed. "It's elementary, Trixie's dear Snarkle. Your zebra friend didn't hide this little trinket too well, so Trixie found it, and now Trixie is here." Trixie explained. "I thought you promised never to do this kind of thing again!" Twilight exclaimed, just as Trixie released a powerful blast of magic straight for the group! Rainbow managed to get Applejack and Spike out of the blast and Sonic grabbed Twilight and ran out of the blast. "Trixie had her back hooves crossed." Trixie said as she began firing rapidly at Sonic and Twilight, paying no heed to Rainbow, Applejack and Spike. Sonic's speed was put to the test as he frantically dodged the blasts with Twilight on his back. Twilight said, "I didn't want to have to do this…" as she began firing magical blasts at Trixie. However, the Alicorn Amulet gave Trixie enough energy to keep firing straight after she used a teleportation spell.

Eventually, Sonic had had enough, so he began to charge straight at Trixie and try to knock her down, however, Trixie kept teleporting away to try to blast Sonic and Twilight away. She kept missing the duo due to Sonic's intense speed, and her magic level began to run low, disabling her teleportation power, allowing Sonic to jump and kick her straight in the face, stunning her. Twilight took the opportunity to attempt to pull a Luke Skywalker and get that one perfect shot on the Alicorn Amulet's power gem. She charged up one bolt and hoped to Celestia she hit her target. Her prayer did not go unanswered, as the bolt connected, and the Amulet's power gem exploded in a myriad of red lightning and the Amulet then imploded on Trixie's neck. Luckily, she was not hurt very badly from the fight. However, she was put unconscious from Sonic's blow and the Amulet's implosion. Ponyville's square was in tatters after Trixie's attack. "It's done. The Amulet is finally gone for good, and the Trixie we know is back." Rainbow said. "Ah just hope Sonic and Twi are okay." Applejack said. "I'm sure they are okay." Spike said. Rainbow then flew to the unconscious Trixie and began to carry her to Fluttershy's house, where Shadow was finally beginning to wake up.

He was a bit disoriented and had about the same reaction as Sonic when he saw Fluttershy, who had fled to her house when Trixie attacked. She quickly explained everything that had happened to the hedgehog, who was hanging by the ceiling like a cat. After this, he quickly rushed out the door to find Sonic. Knuckles also began to stir, but was quickly dragged under again due to the heavy blows Eggman inflicted back on Mobius. As he made his way to the nearest civilisation, he wondered how he and his friends got here. He knew the Chaos Emeralds had something to do with it, but he had lost his memory of entering the Egg Gateway in his unconscious state. He then entered the main part of Ponyville.

Shadow used his jet shoes to speed through the city, with it being more and more destroyed as he approached the square. He reached the square, only to see 4 multi-coloured ponies, a dragon, Sonic and Tails. Twilight noticed Shadow and asked Sonic in a hushed tone, "So, he's one of yours, right?" Sonic replied in the same hushed tone, "Yeah. That's Shadow." Shadow then walked up to Sonic and asked, "How did we get here? Also, where are we?" Sonic then explained what happened thus far to Shadow. It took hours to explain, and night had come. "Well, that's how we got here." Sonic said. Twilight had fallen asleep next to Spike, AJ had run back to Sweet Apple Acres and Tails had begun to try to build a machine to help to get home. Twilight then woke up when she heard silence. "Wow, now I know how the others feel when I give a lecture." Twilight said. She then levitated Spike onto her back. "I think you three need a place to stay. I think that Sonic should stay at the Golden Oak Library and you two should go back to Fluttershy's. Just tell her Twilight sent you." Shadow and Tails then rushed off to Fluttershy's house.

Sonic and Twilight began to walk back to the library. It wasn't very far, and the pair stayed silent throughout the journey. When they reached the library, Twilight spoke. "Who is this 'Dr Eggman' I heard about?" Sonic sighed, and explained. "Dr Eggman is an evil scientist from my home, Mobius. He's appeared time and time again, kidnapping my animal friends and subjecting them to a painful process known as 'Roboticization'. Basically, he transforms them into these robots known as 'Badniks' to try to conquer the world, but I always stop him with my friends. He always tries again and again, but I always stop him. But I have to hand it to the Doctor, he's very persistent. His latest attempt involved me turning into a werewolf, a godly demon known as 'Dark Gaia' and an adventure around the world. But I stopped him and defeated Dark Gaia, with the second side of the Gaia coin, 'Light Gaia' but I called him 'Chip'. The doctor has been going for over 20 years, and two of his first Badniks were my parents and my Uncle Chuck. But our latest adventure wound us up here." Twilight was shocked. "So, he kidnaps innocent creatures and turns them into his slaves?" Twilight asked. "That's it. I'm gonna crash now. Goodnight, Twilight. Hey, that rhymed." Sonic then began snoring. Twilight then levitated upward to her bed and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: Celestia's Call

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 4: Celestia's Call**

Twilight woke up to see that something was off. Sonic's bed was empty, and it looked like it had never been slept in. She was utterly confused and just about to label that meeting Sonic and friends yesterday was just a dream. A voice stopped her judgement, however. "Good morning, Twilight!" Sonic said as he sped through the door. It was the pony's turn to do a comical faceplant into the ceiling. "Yeesh. Jumpy much?" Sonic enquired to the lavender pony, who had just landed back on the bed. "No, but where in Tartarus did you come from? You were gone a second ago!" Twilight asked, obviously in a state of repressed panic. "I was out having my daily run. 5 laps of Ponyville. It was only a light jog for me. By the way, I was only gone for 20 seconds." Sonic replied. "Ok, never mind. Why did you wake me up anyway?" Twilight asked the speedy hedgehog. "Well, I ran into Spike on the way here, and he asked me to give you this scroll. He was also by Rarity's boutique and he had hearts in his eyes. I wonder why?" Sonic replied. Twilight levitated herself down to Sonic and took the scroll. Her eyes widened as she read the scroll. After reading it, she then ran out the door to get the other five. Ten minutes later, the Mane 6, Sonic, Tails and Shadow were in the Golden Oaks Library. Sonic didn't catch anything other than "Chaos energy." Twilight then teleported them all to a grandiose city. Sonic knew this was Canterlot. It had to be.

They entered an enormous castle, which was decorated with very expensive-looking stained glass windows. Two thrones were overlooking the long corridor. Suddenly, a yellow aura started to form around the bigger throne, and a large white Alicorn appeared. "Princess Celestia. You wish to see us regarding the urgent matter of the energy spikes?" Twilight asked. "Yes. I have sensed some extremely powerful chaotic energy. The signals are scattered throughout Equestria." said the Princess. "Hate to interrupt, but I have one question. Are there seven of them?" Sonic asked. "Well, yes. They possess very powerful energy, that not even I would be able to contain." said the Princess. "Wait, how do we know it's not just Discord?" Rarity asked. "It seems way too strong to be Discord. Plus, how can he be in seven different places at once?" "Actually, I think I know what they are." Sonic said. "Then, what are they, Sonic?" Rainbow asked. "If I am correct, then we are dealing with 7 mythical gemstones from my world. They are known as the Chaos Emeralds. They contain almost limitless power, and they possess positive and negative Chaos Energy. Alone, they are powerful. However, if you manage to collect all of them, you can transform into a super form, giving you near invincibility, super speed and incredible strength. It does have a time limit though, so it is not permanent." Sonic explained. "Woah, that is extremely powerful." Twilight said. Unbeknownst to the group and the Princess, a certain draconequus was listening in to what Sonic said about the Emeralds. "Chaos energy? Limitless power? I think I should investigate and see if I can find these Chaos Emerald things first. Then, once I have all seven, I can finally overthrow the Princesses and rule Equestria once more!" Discord said. Unfortunately, he said that a bit too loud. Sonic and the Mane 6 all turned to the doorway to see a pony resembling Princess Celestia binding Discord with a levitation spell. However, she looked different. She had a pink mane rather than her usual mane. "Who is that, Princess?" Sonic asked. "Oh, that's just an alternate counterpart of me, Princess Molestia. I have no clue where she has come from, but don't mind her. She'll take care of Discord for us." Celestia explained. Molestia then took Discord away.

"Anyway, back to the subject of the Emeralds." Rainbow said, hoping to divert some attention away from Discord's screams of agony. It worked, and Discord's howls soon faded into nothing. "Ok then. So, Princess, do you have an idea of where the Emeralds are?" Twilight asked. "I do not. I can feel energy coming from many cities though. They are coming from Canterlot, Ponyville, Fillydelphia, Appleloosa, Las Pegasus, Manehatten and Cloudsdale." Celestia replied. "Well, looks like the Emeralds need to be found. Again." Sonic said. "Wait, so this has happened before?" Rarity asked. "Yeah. Every time Dr Egghead shows up, I usually have to find the Emeralds to stop him. It's happened so many times now." Sonic explained. "Well, sugarcube, how many times did ya have to do this?" AJ asked. "About one hundred and something times." Tails said. "Anyway, coming off that topic, the Emeralds are powerful enough for dimensional travel, but we might need a bit of Equestrian power." Tails said. "Why?" Twilight asked. "Well, the Egg Gateway used up most of the Emeralds' powers and it will take a few months to get them back to full capacity." Tails explained in idiot terms so Sonic and Shadow could understand. "Well, why don't you wait those months out?" Rainbow asked. "You see, Dr Eggman's invention didn't backfire as usual. Instead, it got him to where he wanted to go. A new dimension. We went in after the Doctor. If we landed here, he should have too!" Shadow said. As if on cue, the roof burst open to reveal a swarm of Egg Pawns landing all around the Mane 6, Celestia, Sonic, Shadow and Tails in a circle. "Well, well, well. It seems we meet again, Sonic!" shouted Eggman as he and Metal came from the sky in his Eggmobile. "Eggman! I should have known you would be here too!" Sonic shouted to his adversary. "BIOLOGICAL COUNTERPART AND ALLIES DETECTED. COMMENCING BATTLE MODE. PROTOCOL INITIATION 100% COMPLETE. BATTLE MODE ENGAGED." Metal said. It was shaping up to be the rematch between Metal and Sonic. However, Eggman released his surprise for the Mane 6 and Celestia. A metal shell of a pony resembling the co-princess of Equestria, Princess Luna stood before the ponies. "I created this using the very pony who helps you rule, 'Princess'. That's right, if you wish to defeat me, you must defeat your own sister and princess!" Eggman said to the shocked ponies.

Celestia was especially startled once Eggman revealed his secret. She attempted to blast Eggman out of the sky, but the blast just bounced off and hit Celestia. The Mane 6, Shadow and Tails rushed to Celestia as Eggman laughed. "You didn't think I did extra experiments on your sister? I reverse engineered her horn's magical code to create a magical shield. Now, enough talk. Metal Luna, Metal Sonic, destroy them all so I may rule this land!

Metal Luna rushed toward her sister and friends, as her sharpened chrome horn tried to skewer the hedgehog and fox along with the ponies. They barely escaped with a teleportation spell from Twilight. Metal Sonic rushed at Sonic with a Spin Dash, as Sonic did the same. They clashed in an eruption of sparks, and Metal Sonic had the upper hand, but a speed boost from Sonic knocked him flying. Metal Luna then used her horn as a laser, imitating her magic. The weakened Celestia had enough energy left to lock in a duel with her sister. Metal Luna and Celestia were evenly matched until Twilight and Rarity combined their magic to knock Metal Luna out of the duel. Metal Sonic and Sonic were busy homing attacking each other in a futile attempt to bring the other down. They then decided to have a final speed clash with one another and the final clash began. Metal Luna staggered around when Shadow homed her into Applejack's back hooves, ready to buck her. She bucked her upward into Rainbow's hooves, ready to drop her into Pinkie's party cannon. Back with Metal Sonic and Sonic, they had ran straight into each other and Sonic easily defeated the imposter, knocking him into the Eggmobile with sparks coming out. Metal Luna was then dropped into the cannon and fired into a wall, knocking her unconscious. "No! It cannot be! Forget Metal Luna, let's get out of here!" Eggman squealed as he flew away.

Weakened from the battle against Metal Luna, Celestia fainted. The Mane 6 rushed back to her side. "Tails. Is there any way to reverse the Roboticisation?" Sonic asked. "Yes. It is risky though. It could lead to permanent damage or death if it goes wrong." Tails asked. "Get to it. I want the Princess to have a bit of a surprise when she wakes up." Sonic told Tails. Tails then ran off with the unconscious Metal Luna. "We need to get the Princess to the infirmary." Shadow said. The Mane 6 ran off with the fainted Princess. "Once the Princess wakes up, we go to find the Emeralds." Shadow said to Sonic. "Exactly. We need to stop Eggman before he causes more strife." Sonic replied. The hedgehog duo then ran in opposite directions. Meanwhile, the freed draconequus saw the whole battle. "That Eggman fella made the Princess faint. Now would be the perfect opportunity to steal Equestria's prized relics, the Elements of Harmony!" Discord said.


	6. Chapter 5: The Emerald Hunt Begins!

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 5: The Emerald Hunt Begins!**

**Just a quick warning. This story will get violent and have explicit language later in the story. Expect it around Chapter 13-14.**

Sonic, Shadow and the Mane 5 waited outside Celestia's infirmary ward, anxiously waiting to see if the Princess will wake up. Suddenly, Tails came running towards them with Princess Luna, who was right as rain, in tow. "Sonic, the Princess is fine. Even I thought Eggman had pretty much murdered royalty." Tails said. Sonic said, "Well, I'm glad to see that at least one of the Princesses is okay." Princess Luna remained silent. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that she might be silent for a while due to shock trauma. Eggman did more than experiment with her. He tortured her mercilessly." Tails added. Twilight came out of Celestia's infirmary ward and whispered, "The Princess is awake." Pinkie burst into the ward, bulldozing Twilight down. The rest of them went around Twilight in a civilised manner.

Twilight had no injuries, luckily, as the group saw Pinkie bounding around the awoken Celestia like a kangaroo. Twilight trotted up to the Princess and said, "Princess. I'm glad to see you're awake." Celestia replied, "I'm glad to hear that. Is my sister okay?" Princess Luna walked up to her in reply. Tails then said, "Unfortunately, she will be silent for a few weeks due to her torture at the hands of Eggman." Shadow said, "We need to find the Emeralds to stop him. I think we should go now so Eggman doesn't get to them first and wipe us all off the map." Sonic replied, "I agree. We haven't got long." Celestia said, "I also agree. Luna, can you go get the Elements to help them?" Luna nodded and ran off. Twilight followed, just in case something else happened.

Luna and Twilight rushed down the corridor toward the Elements' chamber, hoping to avoid something else happening to put them both in danger. They reached the chamber, only to find Discord stealing the Elements. "Discord! What in Equestria are you doing?" Twilight shouted at the draconequus. His only reply was an evil grin and then he escaped by teleporting away. They knew that something bad had happened, so they teleported straight to Celestia's ward to give the catastrophic news. "What's going on?" Sonic asked. Twilight replied by saying, "Discord has the Elements!" The Mane 5 and Celestia gasped in shock and horror. Sonic asked, "Elements? Care to explain so we-" he gestured to himself, Shadow and Tails, "can understand?" Celestia began to explain. "To put it basically, the Elements are pretty much your Chaos Emeralds but there are only 6. They embody harmony and friendship, and have saved us all time and time again. There are Honesty, Generosity, Loyalty, Laughter, Kindness and Magic. The ponies you see before you are the new bearers of the Elements and have saved Equestria time and time again."

A few seconds later, a Royal Guard burst in and alerted Celestia of a dire threat. "Princesses! A battleship has appeared on the horizon! We think it might be Dr Eggman but we are not sure!" Celestia bolted up despite her injuries and sped out of the door. Luna swiftly followed. "Princess, NO! You haven't fully recovered yet!" Twilight shouted. The Mane 6 and the Mobian trio all rushed after Celestia and Luna to try to prevent Celestia from being wounded further. They followed the duo to the balcony, where they could see the enormous battleship looming over Canterlot. The piercing sound of feedback could be heard throughout the city. After this came the voice of a certain mad scientist. "Hohoho! Well, well, if it isn't Celestia. Up a little early aren't we?" Eggman's voice boomed. Sonic yelled to the enormous shell, "Eggman! I figured you'd show up again!" Eggman then said, "I've got something special to show you. Let me open the hatch." The small hatch opened, and it revealed all six Elements of Harmony, safely in a container. "The Elements! How did you get those?" Celestia asked in repressed anger. "He had a little help." Discord said from the microphone.

The Equestrians and Mobians stood in shocked silence as the god of chaos revealed his presence. Discord said nothing more as the battleship drew closer to Canterlot. The Elements retracted back into the battleship. A giant cannon then revealed itself, with the six Elements acting as power conductors. The cannon slowly began to charge up, and a dark ball of energy began to form around the barrel of the cannon. The group began to panic, with Celestia and Sonic being the only calm ones. Sonic leapt off of the balcony to rush after the Emerald and get everyone to the castle. Celestia then silenced the panicking Mane 6 and asked them to rally the citizens to evacuate the city. They ran out of the castle. Sonic ran across the rooftops of Canterlot, searching high and low for the Emerald as the panicked citizens ran through the streets toward the castle, corralled by the Mane 6. Little did Sonic know, Eggman sent out Metal Sonic to retrieve the Emerald in the doomed city of Canterlot. Sonic eventually spotted the Emerald, abandoned on the floor in the panic. He immediately ran toward it to grab it. He grabbed the Emerald and sped to the castle to escape the city.

Metal Sonic spotted Sonic as he flew to intercept the Emerald. Metal used one of the upgrades he obtained on Mobius to fire high speed missiles after Sonic. He then flew after the battleship. Sonic noticed the sound of rockets approaching but could not dodge them in time. The explosion could be seen throughout the city. Sonic was blasted across the city to the castle entrance, unconscious. The energy ball then fired toward Canterlot. Rainbow, fearing for her friend's life, sped toward the castle entrance to get him to the throne room where the citizens of Canterlot were cowering in fear. Rainbow burst out of the door to grab Sonic. She grabbed his unconscious body and sped toward Celestia, who was charging up a teleportation spell with Luna. The energy ball connected and began to release its deadly shockwave, toppling buildings and frying citizens that had not made it to the castle to the bone. The teleportation spell was cast just as the castle was destroyed in the shockwave.

Canterlot was no more. The entire city was engulfed in a giant ball of energy and no more was spotted. The energy ball then exploded, eradicating anything that survived the initial shockwave. The explosion dissipated, revealing the city. There were no more buildings. There was only a crater and smoke, nothing more. Eggman laughed maniacally at what he had done. Discord only smirked with pure malice. Eggman then said, "The Elements are more powerful than I even imagined. They will prove very useful in our conquering of Equestria." Discord only chuckled, still in utter glee from the chaos that had just transpired. The battleship then flew off to find the group and eradicate them.

**So yeah, I decided to come off of hiatus quicker, so I could give you an announcement. Since the poll has lost all motivation, I have decided to move the deadline for the poll to Chapter 7 to stop it taking up time checking it. I will tell you who the romances are at the minute.**

**Sonic: Rainbow**

**Sorry to all fans of other Sonic pairings, but more Sondash fans came to the poll.**

**Shadow: Rarity**

**Again, sorry to Shadluna fans.**

**Tails: Twilight**


	7. Chapter 6: Sonic's Unwanted Visitor

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 6: Sonic's Unwanted Visitor**

**One quick word before we begin. This is a response to Tails3456: Fanfiction Nazi much, bro? Not every fanfic can be to your liking because you ask. Also, please explain why my fanfiction sucks and I will try to correct it. **

**Anyway, let's begin.**

The group appeared in the square of Ponyville, as Celestia finally succumbed to exhaustion from both her unhealed injuries and the teleportation spell. Luna rushed to her side and used her levitation spell on her unconscious sister. Beside her, RD still held an unconscious Sonic in her hooves. Twilight said to Fluttershy, "Get Sonic to your house, he needs to recover from those explosions." Rainbow butt in saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait up, Twi. I don't see any injuries. He's just unconscious, that's all." Twilight said, "To be honest, I don't see anything wrong with him. He looks fine." Fluttershy said. Fluttershy then flew off with Luna beside her, Celestia on her back. "I still cannot believe that thing destroyed Canterlot! That ruffian Dr Eggman had better watch out, because I'll…" Rarity started but Twilight silenced her with one hoof motion. She levitated Sonic and began to carry him back to the library to rest.

The group saw a certain red echidna running towards them. "Knuckles. Glad to see you're okay, at least." Shadow said. "Heh, heh. Yeah. Oh, in case you're wondering, I already met a few ponies and had the 'What the heck!' reaction already. So, what's going on? "said Knuckles. Tails explained all that had happened, in a much briefer talk than Sonic had used on Shadow. "So, yeah. Now we have to find a way home." Tails concluded. Knuckles was asleep. "Oh for the love of-" Tails started before slapping the sleeping echidna around the face. Knuckles woke up with a start, jabbing at everypony around him before regaining his common sense. He noticed the absence of Sonic and Shadow. Tails explained what had happened in Canterlot, from the first Eggman attack to the city's destruction.

Shadow, however, had sped into the city, looking for the Emerald that Celestia had informed them of before they were ambushed. Suddenly, a pink blur sped straight into Shadow, knocking him down. That blur happened to be Amy, who none of the four had noticed entering the portal. She looked terrible, like she had just trekked through the Everfree and she was twitching with insane lust for a certain blue blur. Shadow flung Amy off of him and prepared to beat the insane hedgehog down. Amy pulled out her trademark hammer and said, "Out of the way, Shadow. Sonic will be MINE!" Amy screeched in her insanity. "Never. You know as well as anyone that Sonic doesn't love you. Period." Shadow replied to the mad hedgehog and leapt at her with intent to knock out. Amy showed intent to kill.

The battle raged, with Shadow being pummelled by Amy's hammer when he attempted to Homing Attack her to the floor. Shadow finally wised up after Amy smacked him straight to the head, giving him blurred vision and head trauma. Shadow continued fighting, however, despite his injuries. He attempted to Spin Dash into Amy and knock her to the floor, but Amy sidestepped, her reflexes heightened by her surge of insanity. Shadow slammed straight into a wall, leaving him vulnerable to the pink hedgehog's wrath. He conjured up a plan in the moments before the hammer connected. He muttered, "Chaos Control!" and disappeared just as the hammer struck the wall. Amy said in a much more demonic voice, "Where are you, Shadow? I don't want to hurt you, I want to KILL you!" Shadow then appeared behind Amy and said, "I'm right here." Before Amy could even react, Shadow locked her in a flurry of punches, stunning her momentarily and leaving her vulnerable. Shadow charged at Amy, hoping for this punch to connect. Amy, however, knew what was coming and braced herself for her devilish plan. Shadow threw the punch, only to have it stopped by Amy, who only grinned. She threw him against the tarmac of the Ponyville streets. Shadow noticed that there was something off about Amy as her fur looked darker than usual. He immediately took off in search of the Emerald, leaving Amy to rush to find Sonic.

At the library, Sonic was beginning to stir as he lay on his bed with Twilight standing by his side. Twilight said, "Oh, thank Celestia you're okay, Sonic. I'm glad to see you awake again." Sonic then weakly replied, "Heh, déjà vu, huh? Anyway, what happened to Canterlot after I got knocked out?" Twilight replied, "Well, let's just say Canterlot is no longer the capital city of Equestria." Sonic bounded up after this, his strength fully recovered by the hospitality of Twilight. Suddenly, a yellow sphere of Chaos energy appeared in the middle of the library. After it dissipated, a battered and bruised Shadow appeared, grabbing the attention of both the pony and the hedgehog. They both rushed up to him to try to help. Shadow said, "Amy… Stop her…" just as he blacked out. "Amy! How did she get here?" Sonic asked his friend, who could not respond. "Amy? Who is this Amy? Is she a friend of yours, Sonic?" Twilight asked. "More like an obsessed fangirl than a friend. A long time ago, I travelled to this place called Little Planet, as Eggman had chained it to a mountain. How? I will never know. Anyway, he was attempting to turn it into his own personal wonderland, and I had to stop him, per usual.

**(Flashback to Sonic CD)**

**I remember that day like it was yesterday. I had arrived on Little Planet and was attempting to stop Eggman from conquering it. I had reached the end of the first batch of plain when suddenly, this pink hedgehog appears. I just ignore her and move on, but she kept following me. Eventually, I made it to a place known as** **Collision Chaos. I reached a dead end with the fangirl still on my tail. I noticed a ledge I could jump up onto to escape. I did just that. She waited on the floor until suddenly, a robotic copy of me- **"That's Metal Sonic, correct?" Twilight asked. "Yes, now may I please continue?" Sonic groaned. "Oh, right, sorry." Twilight replied sheepishly. **Now as I was saying, a robotic copy of me burst through the wall below me and kidnapped this poor girl. I had to save her, so I rushed through Little Planet collecting ancient time artefacts known as Time Stones until I finally faced the impostor on the place known as Stardust Speedway in a race. It was a nice place, with it looking like an amusement park and all. Egghead also appeared with a laser cannon that could kill anything it touched. I knew I had to beat him in this race, or I would die. So we both rushed along the highway, with me in the lead. There was one final stretch to go and I gave it my all. I sped through the door at the other end of the highway only to have it close and Eggman essentially killing his own creation. I untied the girl from the pole that bound her, only to have my worst fears realised. She had a crush on me. I didn't return this, instead I rushed onward to Eggman's base, otherwise known as the Metal Madness.**

**(End flashback)**

"That girl was Amy. She has chased me around for nearly two decades now. Ever since that day on Little Planet, she has an insatiable obsession for me. I try to run, but she always finds me." Sonic concluded. "From what you just said, I can deduce that Amy is pretty much Pinkie Pie as she always finds anyone, no matter where they run. Just ask either Cranky Doodle Donkey or Rainbow Dash." Twilight said. Suddenly, the library wall burst open, revealing a dusty and bruised Amy, ready to beat down the hedgehog she desired the most. Sonic readied himself as Twilight teleported the duo away to the Everfree, as she did not want the library getting destroyed.

The duo immediately clashed with Sonic expertly avoiding all of Amy's quick hammer swings and delivering powerful combos which felled trees in mere hits. Amy was blown down to the ground but did not show any intention of giving in. Sonic charged towards her, to deliver a Homing Attack at its full speed to bring Amy down. Amy sidestepped, and in that moment of confusion, Sonic let his guard down, only to be greeted by a hammer to the gut, sending him sky-high. He quickly regained his composure and began to plummet in his ball form, creating a large force of gravity propelling him downward. Amy did not spot the hedgehog plummeting down until she was moments away from being either in a crater or squashed. She chose the former and was blown into a massive crater, clearing out a major patch of the Everfree. The mini earthquake created could be felt from Ponyville to Appleloosa. Amy's eyes fluttered open to find herself in a crater with Sonic walking up to her to deliver more punishment. Amy swung the hammer at him, but Sonic caught it and delivered one final punch to Amy, knocking her out.

Sonic walked back to Ponyville with the unconscious Amy over his shoulder. He ran to Fluttershy's house and deposited Amy there as she was bleeding a bit from Sonic's combos. Sonic then ran back to the library but was stopped by Rainbow Dash, who happened to be flying by. "Hey, Sonic. I'm glad to see you're okay. Did you feel an earthquake a minute or two ago?" Rainbow asked. Sonic explained everything that happened including the clash between Amy and Shadow. Rainbow hovered in shocked silence. Sonic ran off. He appeared at the library to see Twilight looking at him with a gaze that would have burnt Sonic to ashes if looks could kill. There were mounds upon mounds of books surrounding her and pretty much burying Spike. Sonic laughed awkwardly and began to help Twilight and Spike with cleaning up the library.

"Darn it! I thought that would have rendered him helpless!" Eggman yelled at Discord, who had just released Amy from her discorded form. "Well, it's not my fault. She already was in a fight to begin with. I do admit, she is no joke with that hammer. He said, showing off a massive bruise Amy had given him in her subconscious. "Bah. Forget it. She wasn't strong enough to destroy Sonic anyways, even if she hadn't fought with Shadow. Her reflexes are some of the best I have seen however. Go to Ponyville and bring her to me so I may study her and we'll be one step closer to destroying Sonic and those pesky ponies." Eggman ordered his metallic lackey. "UNDERSTOOD. COMMENCING OPERATION EQUESTRIA." Metal said as he flew off to collect Amy. The evil duo laughed as they watched Metal fly after Amy.

**Here's a bit of an epilogue to this chapter. Again, apologies if your pairing for the main characters was not chosen in the poll, but the romances will truly begin next chapter.**

As Sonic ran off, Rainbow remained in shocked silence. She flew back to Cloudsdale and to her home. She immediately flew up to her room and locked the door behind her. She immediately started to think about what she could do in the situation she had just been presented with. After Sonic had helped to clean up the library, Twilight and Spike had gone to get some new quills and ink and they would be gone for a while. He sat down on his bed and began thinking what to do with the situation. The speedy duo then came to the same conclusion, but did not want to admit it to the other. They vowed to themselves to keep it secret until the time was right. They decided to show their conclusion through one simple phrase, muttered under their breaths so no one could hear if they were eavesdropping. They then returned to their daily business.


	8. Chapter 7: Where His Loyalties Lie

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 7: Where His Loyalties Lie**

It was a beautiful day and everything was fine. The Amy fiasco had just been taken care of and she was resting back in Fluttershy's house. Sonic and Rainbow were busy having another race, this time for fun. They then ran into the Everfree and almost immediately noticed the crater Sonic had left during his fight against the discorded Amy. They interrupted the race for a brief minute to stand at the rim of the crater. Royal Guard were busy examining the scene and making sure it was fixable. Sonic and Rainbow then ran onward throughout Equestria itself before finally stopping at the Crystal Empire to catch their breath. They then ran and flew onward, forgetting about the Chaos Emeralds.

However, back at Ponyville, the awakened Celestia had lowered the sun and Princess Luna had raised the moon. Back at Fluttershy's house, Trixie was busy ranting and raving about how she was superior until Tails had had enough and stuffed a pillow into her mouth to shut her up. Shadow and Knux both uncovered their ears in relief that the ranting mare had finally shut up, however involuntarily it might have been. "Oh thank Chaos, I thought she'd never stop talking." Shadow said, his vision still a little blurred. "I agree, but I would have shut her up more efficiently." Knuckles said. "You are not knocking anyone senseless, Knuckles." Tails groaned. "I wasn't going to shut her up." Knuckles said. "Then, what would have?" Tails asked. "The wall." Shadow leapt up and grabbed Knuckles around the throat. "You are not hurting anyone! These are our companions to help us find the Emeralds, and you are not going to hurt them!" Shadow growled. Knuckles only whimpered in response. Shadow let him go.

"Right, well I'm going to hit the hay." Tails announced after pulling the pillow out of Trixie's mouth. "Yeah, I think we all should." Knuckles agreed. "Fine." Shadow mumbled. They all climbed into separate beds Fluttershy had kindly provided for them. The three Mobians were out like lights. In Tails' dream, it was a dark void of nothingness and Tails was floating through it with his tails. He continued until he saw some light, indicating he was close to an actual dream. He sped up his tail rotation as he approached the light. The light eventually engulfed him, revealing it to be a grey void that looked a lot like space. Tails wandered around as the ground appeared to be solid, so he stopped flying and walked around. He was just about to leave when an all-too familiar voice could be heard. "Hello, Tails." Came the voice of a certain god of chaos. "Discord! Show yourself, coward!" Tails screamed to the disembodied voice. Discord then appeared right behind him.

Discord had barely any time to react before two tails with the force of a truck hit him square in the leg, sending him down to the ground in an instant. He saw Tails right above him, holding back a powerful punch set straight for his face. "Hold on a minute, Tails. I just wish to chat." Discord said to the fox. "Oh, yeah? How can I be sure of that?" He was kind enough to let Discord get up and explain himself. "I was only coming to warn you of a grave fate on the way for you and your new friends. But if you don't want to hear it…" He began to dematerialise before Tails said, "Wait!" Discord immediately stopped to listen to the young fox. "What is going to happen to my friends? As much as I don't like trusting you, I want to hear what you have to say." Tails said. The draconequus then sighed and told what was about to happen. "You see, that cannon me and Eggman used to destroy Canterlot was powered by the six Elements, correct?" Discord asked. "Yes." Tails answered. "Well, that was not the Elements' positive energies charging it. The Elements were not created to destroy or kill. However, just like those Chaos Emeralds, Eggman found they had hidden chaotic properties, shared with the Chaos Emeralds. It was quite easy to tap into their hidden energies. However, it was not enough to charge the Dark Egg Cannon, as Eggman called it. I had to give up most of my chaotic energy to charge it. The chaos energy could not be contained by the Elements, so they had to release it somehow. I took most of the energy back and the negative energy of the Elements reached safe levels. It then was decided that I would be the living battery for the cannon in future experiments. I used some of my power to take control of your friend Amy with hopes of warning the Princess of the dire threat the Elements now pose." Discord finished. Tails was dumbstruck. Discord only laughed. "You have a choice of which to preserve. Your friends' trust, or your own life. Which do you choose?" Tails' fur began to darken. Tails snapped out of it, however, when he felt himself waking up. Discord immediately left. He woke up to see Fluttershy shaking him awake. Luna's moon was still in the sky and Fluttershy looked terrified.

Tails questioned the mare's behaviour. "Wha- What's going on?" Fluttershy replied, "I noticed your fur growing darker, and I knew that's what Discord did to us and Amy, so I woke you up to stop him taking over your subconscious." Tails thought, 'So that's why Amy tried to kill everyone.' "Thanks, Fluttershy. One more thing. Discord mentioned a 'grave fate' headed to befall us before he attempted to take over." Tails said. Fluttershy let out a quiet "Eeeeep.". Tails then asked, "In the morning, can you tell everypony this, please?" Fluttershy nodded as Tails leant in and whispered everything Discord had told him in her ear. They both acknowledged the fact that tomorrow would be a great time to tell this and went to sleep. Tails slept soundly from then on.

Tails walked down the streets of Ponyville, ready to help Fluttershy alert the others of the grave fate Discord proposed. He then bumped into Twilight, building a portal powered by both the Emeralds and the Elements. "Oh, hey, Tails. Good to see you're up. I could use a little bit of help here. Care to help?" Twilight asked. "Sure. One thing though. After this, can you call everyone to a meeting? Me and Fluttershy have something to say." Tails replied. "Ok." Twilight replied. They began to work together to complete the portal. They shared some friendly banter until they realised something: the portal had been finished hours ago! "Oops. Guess I should call that meeting now." Twilight said, blushing a bit beneath her lavender fur. "Heh, heh, yeah, I think you should." Tails replied, with a clear red tinge on his cheeks. They each walked a different way, but if you looked hard enough, you would tell there had been a spark between them in those few moments.

The Golden Oaks Library soon contained all 6 Bearers and the rest of the Mobian group. Tails began the announcement. "Everyone, I have reason to believe that the Elements will be a bit of a hindrance until further notice." Everypony mumbled in wonder and worry. "What do you mean, Tails?" Twilight asked. "Last night, Discord appeared and gave a warning that the Elements are not as stable as we first thought. They used one of the Chaos Emeralds' negative energies to corrupt all 6 Elements themselves. He sounded like he was telling the truth, so I think we should be wary once we find the Elements again." Tails explained. "If this is true, we need to find all 7 Emeralds and use their positive energies to bring the Elements back to their harmonic form." Sonic said. "If we know Discord, I think he's just trying to stop us from finding the Elements. However, if he IS telling the truth for once, we shouldn't be so hasty to attack Eggman and retrieve the Elements." Twilight said. "I agree. I think we should find the Emeralds first and then make an assault on Eggman's battleship. Right now we have two. The emerald we got from Canterlot and the Emerald Shadow retrieved during the Amy incident." Rainbow agreed, while staring at Sonic. Sonic turned around and Rainbow looked away immediately and began whistling.

Suddenly, Eggman's Egg Pawns could be heard with ponies screaming. The group all ran out of the library and saw a seemingly endless armada of Egg Pawns. The group then began to fight the onslaught head-on. Egg Pawns began to swarm our heroes like mosquitoes and it was looking like the battle was about to begin for real. Sonic sliced through Egg Pawns by the dozens, Twilight formed magical spears and impaled Egg Pawns like kebabs, Shadow used Chaos Spear to eradicate a few, his power amplified by the Emerald, Fluttershy ran into the Everfree and came out with a manticore who had been hypnotised by her Stare, Pinkie fired Egg Pawns out of her party cannon into one another, Rainbow used her flight to slice through Egg Pawn carapace, Tails whacked them in the face with his tails, knocking off their heads, Rarity got part of her mane torn off and went berserk on the Egg Pawns and Applejack bucked through their armor, taking them out. Eventually, the Egg Pawn wave had dissipated and wounded ponies were being tended to by Celestia and Fluttershy. "Shadow, we need to move out later. We have to find the Emeralds before this gets out of hand." Sonic warned his friend. "I agree. You know, it's scary how much I agree with you lately, Faker." Shadow said. The two hedgehogs then ran off, unaware that a certain two ponies were watching them.

Rainbow and Rarity were talking when Rainbow accidentally let something slip. "Well, at least I have a crush on Sonic-umph!" She tried to silence herself but it was too late. "So, wait, you happen to have a crush on the one thing that's faster than you?" Rarity asked her blushing friend. "Ugh! Yes! Please don't tell Sonic, Rarity. I trust you with this." Rainbow snapped. "No worries, darling. I happen to have a crush as well." Rarity replied. "Please don't tell me it's Blueblood again." Rainbow groaned. "What? No! I got over that long ago! No, I'm talking about Shadow." Rarity answered with a tone in her voice. "Wait, Shadow? Why him?" Rainbow asked. "He's just so mysterious, so weird. It will be a step away from that stereotype ponies always associate me with." Rarity gushed. "Ok, I won't tell yours if you won't tell mine. Got it?" Rainbow asked. "Got it." Rarity replied. The duo then walked off with their mutual crushes in mind.


	9. Chapter 8: Welcome to Manehattan!

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 8: Onward to Manehattan!**

It had been a few hours since the Egg Pawn invasion and Luna was helping the Bearers (minus Twilight and Rainbow) to clear up the metal debris. Twilight was helping Celestia tend to the wounded ponies lying in the streets. Sonic was rushing with Rainbow to try to find where the Egg Pawns may have come from and to see if there were any more skulking around the Everfree Forest. Shadow was busy plotting their next move against Eggman and Discord and where to go to get the next Emerald. Tails was building a machine with the limited parts provided. This machine was able to locate positive Chaos energy; however it was very limited with its range due to Equestria's technology at the time. As the final piece of metal debris was cleared from the streets, Shadow rushed toward the Mane 6. "This was only the beginning. We need to find the Emeralds before this can get worse." Shadow warned. Twilight then walked beside Shadow and replied, "I agree. The princess told me our best bet to find the next Emerald is to go to Manehattan. It's the closest city to Ponyville, in light of… recent circumstances. Anyway, the train to Manehattan is arriving soon. We might want to hurry."

Shadow then asked, "Why not just Chaos Control there? The Emeralds have the power to do so." Twilight began to explain, "Since you and your group have limited knowledge of this dimension, my guess is that you would be unfamiliar as to where to transport to, leaving us all stranded in Luna-knows-where. The train is the most reliable transport there and it's the quickest on such short notice, unless you want to be dragged through the air by Rainbow Dash?" Twilight teased. Shadow only groaned and said, "Fine, but if this costs the lives of any other innocent civilians, I will strangle you, Twilight!" Just as Shadow said that, Sonic and Rainbow both sped back, choking both of them in a dust cloud. "There are no more Egg Pawns for miles around, Twi. Ponyville should be safe for now." Rainbow said. "Good, so now we won't have to worry about that when we leave." Twilight said, still hacking up dust. "Leave? Where are we going?" Sonic asked. "We're going to Manehattan to find the next Emerald. The train will be arriving in 30 minutes." Twilight said. "Alright, Twilight. Let's go before something else happens." Sonic said. It took little time to let the others (excluding Celestia and Luna as they were staying in Ponyville to ensure its safety) know of their plans to leave on the next train to Manehattan. They then all travelled to the train station, with AJ surprisingly happy to go to Manehattan.

The train station was packed with ponies fleeing to other cities, after news of Canterlot's destruction reached Ponyville. But, the train arrived on schedule and the Mane 6 plus inter-dimensional guests hopped aboard. Seeing as they were the Bearers of Harmony, the first class cabin was quite cheap. They all selected a bunk (with Rainbow and Rarity as close as they could get to the hedgehog duo) and then began to chat. The chat went on for a while until Tails noticed a strange looking packet. "Hey, guys, check this out. It looks like a game of some sort. 'Cards Against Equines', huh? What do you think, guys and girls? Shall we give this a shot?" The Bearers all began to chatter amongst themselves, with even the hyper-active Pinkie managing to keep quiet. AJ began to say, "Ah don't think this…" until Pinkie cut her off. "Ofcoursewe'llplaybecauseit'sagameandIlikegamesandI'msureeveryponyelseheredoestoo!" She then slowly turned toward the 4th wall with a deadly gaze and said, "Right, Author?" I was somehow dragged into the story and replied with a worried "Eeyup." Pinkie's fourth wall-breaking gaze lightened up as I snuck away and then she said, "Great! Let's get started!" Needless to say, everyone else was confused beyond belief. It took 3 hours for the game to end, pushing the game well into Luna's night and everypony (and Mobian) was now scarred beyond repair for life. "Well, I think we should just put this all behind us and just get some sleep." Twilight said, trying to lighten the mood. They were all gone in a flash. "Wow, I didn't think the game was that raunchy and disgusting when I first saw it." Tails said, shivering. "Yeah, bro, but it's behind us now. Let's just forget about all of this and go to sleep." Sonic said, trying to calm Tails down. "I'll try, but I'll never think of AJ the same way again after tonight." The duo then went to sleep, as did the rest of the group.

Twilight then got up and began to pace around the cabin, quietly mumbling to herself. "Get a hold of yourself, Twilight. You haven't fallen for him. You haven't fallen for him. Why would I have fallen for Tails, of all people? Well, maybe because he shares the same interests as me, he's a charming fox, he's a good friend and… No! Stop that! You haven't fallen for him." Unfortunately for Twilight, one pony heard her rambling. "Hey, Twi, can you stop that mumbling? You just interrupted my dream where I had become a Wonderbolt!" Rainbow hissed. "Sorry, Rainbow." Twilight said. "What in Tartarus are you mumbling about anyway?" Rainbow said, with a noticeably nicer tone. "Pinkie Promise not to tell anypony or Mobian?" Twilight said to her cyan friend. Rainbow then made the Pinkie Promise signs as she said, "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." Twilight then sighed and said, "Rainbow, I think I may have fallen for Tails somehow. I don't know why, he's just grown on me somehow." Rainbow then said, "Twi, don't be ashamed of having a crush! I have one as well!" Rainbow said. "Really? Great! Who is it?" Twilight asked, her curiosity peaked. Rainbow then leant down to Twilight's ear and whispered, "It's Sonic, OK?" Twilight then replied, "Sonic? You have a crush on the one thing that's faster than you?" Suddenly, Rarity appeared from the next bunk over and whispered, "That's exactly what I said when she told me. I also told her that I have a crush on another individual of this party. As much as I am disgusted that you played that card with the two midgets… excreting themselves into a bucket, I will tell you mine as you both have shared yours to one another." Twilight then began to listen intently as Rainbow just rolled her eyes, she had heard this before. "It's Shadow. I don't know why, but I have fallen head over hooves for him, just like with that vermin Blueblood all those years ago." Rarity said. Just then, Shadow sat up and said, "Can you keep quiet, you idiotic ponies!? I'd like to get SOME sleep before we arrive in this 'Manehatten' city!" blissfully ignorant of the final sentence said. The trio panicked and killed the light source from Twi's horn.

The next day was beautiful, but it turned out that the engine had broken down during the game last night, and the group had been unaware. From the conductor's words, it looked as if the next half-a-day would still be on the train for the group. Shadow then groaned, "Great. Why don't we just stay right here and let Discord and Eggman destroy Equestria? Oh, one more thing. Guess who decided to use the train? Who did I warn against it? Who didn't listen?" Twilight shied away further with each question, knowing they were aimed at her. Shadow then sighed and said, "Alright, I guess we should just make the most of our free time." The group then scattered to do their own thing. Shadow then walked to the back of the carriage and began to ponder something. "Rarity… she reminds me of Maria, somehow. I haven't known her for a long time, but I do remember only bits and pieces of their conversation last night. Rarity said something about me… but what? There are other things I heard, but they seem to slip my mind. However, her fire is great, rivalling my own. I just love the way she destroyed those Egg Pawns like they were paper, and she is so generous and… WHAT AM I EVEN SAYING?! No! You do not think of her that way! We have to stick to the plan. Stop Eggman and Discord, save Equestria and get home. Right?" Shadows rambling attracted the attention of another of their group. "Hey, Shadow, what's up? You look even more gloomy than usual." Sonic said to his companion. "None of your business, Sonic. Whatever's happening with me, I'll deal with it alone." Shadow said and then got up and left. "Man, what's wrong with him? He needs to lighten up at some point." Sonic muttered under his breath.

Sonic turned around and then began to walk through the carriage. As he was about to flop onto his bed, Rainbow flew next to him. "Hey, Sonic." Rainbow said. "Oh hey, Rainbow. How have you been?" Sonic replied. "I'm fine, Sonic. By the way, can I talk with you?" Rainbow asked. "Sure, what do you want to talk to me about?" Sonic answered. "Sonic, I've wanted to say this since the race we had a few days ago. Sonic, I…" Rainbow began. "Hey, lovebirds! We're at Manehatten already, but Celestia sent Twi a letter saying Discord and Eggman are near Manehatten!" Shadow shouted. "Darn, we have to find that Emerald quickly, then. We'll talk later, OK?" Sonic said. "Yeah, Ok then…" Rainbow sighed. Sonic then rushed off. Rainbow then slowly flew out of the carriage, with the entire group blissfully unaware that they had 3 little stowaways on their train.


	10. Chapter 9:The Race for the Third Emerald

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 9: Race for the Third Emerald!**

**Hi guys, sorry for the LONG delay. Quick warning though: if you are a fan of Trixie, you might not want to read certain paragraphs (3+4+5) of this chapter, but you will miss out on a small chunk of the story. Also, if you recall I said that the language and blood would come in Chapter 14-15. Well… I changed it a bit. You'll see what I mean. Apart from that, enjoy!**

As the group left the train, a horrifying sight lay before their eyes. Manehatten had begun preparing for all-out war, with ponies preparing sandbags and unicorns transferring most of their magical essence into bolts of pure magic for their crossbows. "This place is turning into an all-out battleground, and we'll be right in the centre if we don't hurry and find that damned Emerald, now!" Shadow shouted. They were a little shocked by his choice of words, but they all agreed with him. "Alright, then. If we split up, we will have a much better chance to find the Emerald quicker." Twilight agreed. "RIGHT!" the entire group shouted and split up into partners, Sonic with Rainbow, Rarity with Shadow, Tails with Twilight, Pinkie with Fluttershy and AJ with Knuckles. Each group then ran off into the heart of the city, hell bent on finding that Emerald before anyone else did.

While this was happening, three small fillies were hiding in one of Rarity's many suitcases. "Sweetie Belle, get your mane out of my eyes!" whisper-shouted the orange filly. "Well, I would if you got your wing out of my flank, Scootaloo!" Sweetie Belle whisper-shouted back. "Will y'all shush up? I think ah hear somethin'." Whispered the red maned yellow filly. "Can't forget these, Celestia knows what would happen." They heard Rarity outside. "Apples. We gotta move, Crusaders, Rarity's comin'!" the yellow filly whispered again. "Well, what's the plan, Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo whispered. Apple Bloom pondered. "Run?" she asked. "Good idea." Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo said in unison. The three fillies bolted out of the suitcase, forgetting to lock it behind them as Rarity entered the carriage. "Eh? I could have sworn I zipped this up back in Ponyville. Oh well, must have slipped my mind. Even a lady forgets things from time to time." She picked up the suitcases and galloped out at full speed. "Phew, that was close." Scootaloo panted. "Hey, Scoots. Why'd ya drag us out to Manehattan anyway?" Apple Bloom asked. "I don't think that race that Rainbow Dash and that Sonic guy had was truly fair. Rainbow's the fastest flyer in Equestria, for pony's sake! There's NO WAY she could lose to anyone!" Scootaloo bragged. "Ok, I get your reasoning, but why in Celestia's mane did you have to drag us along?" Sweetie Belle asked. "So you can help me prove that Sonic is a low-down cheater! It was obvious with how Rainbow looked after losing to that hedgehog freak and being cheated out of her victory by some unknown beast! And Sonic probably ran after her to rub it in!" Scootaloo shouted. "Really, Scoots? You're basin' yer whole reason on how Rainbow looked after being defeated? "Apple Bloom asked. "Yep! Think about what Rainbow has accomplished with her speed. Saved Rarity and the Wonderbolts in the Best Young Fliers competition , performed multiple Sonic Rainbooms, nearly got into the Wonderbolts on multiple occasions, performed a Double Rainboom, went through dimensions and more! What has Sonic done with his speed? Nothing that we know of or that he can prove!" Scootaloo replied. "Now, let's go catch us a cheater, girls!" Scootaloo shouted as she raced off into Manehattan. "Wait, Scoots! Ponyfeathers! We'd better go after her, Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle shouted. "Right, Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom yelled. They ran after Scootaloo, hoping to stop her from hurting herself and others.

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, Metal had arrived at Fluttershy's cottage to initiate phase 1 of the mission tasked to him known as: Operation Equestria. Entering the cottage, the first thing he saw was Trixie, glaring at him. "What do you think you are doing? You are interrupting the Great and Powerful Trixie's practising!" Metal just gave her a clean right hook to the jaw, even letting a little blood spew out. Trixie then clambered to her feet and wiped the blood away with her hoof. "Fine, if you wish to duel, we shall." Trixie then began to charge up a magical blast as Metal just walked towards her. By the time Metal was close enough for another lethal punch, Trixie had a magical ball that was beginning to tear apart Fluttershy's cottage. As Metal reared back for his next move, Trixie let this energy loose upon the unholy metal demon. Metal was stunned as the energy ball began to send his circuits into overdrive, draining his power and knocking him out of the cottage. After landing with a crash onto a pesky Everfree tree that just so happened to be in the way, Metal changed tactics. He began to rush at Trixie, with his excess Chaos energy powering up his punch to insane amounts of damage. Trixie kept firing small stun shots at him to slow him down, but to no avail. Trixie tried the last resort for any unicorn, a weak shield spell. It didn't stand a chance against Metal's earth-shattering punch, but Trixie was unharmed, yet significantly drained of energy.

Metal then picked up Trixie, who was heaving and puffing with exhaustion. He raised her up to his optics and asked, "WHERE IS THE ORGANIC LIFE FORM KNOWN AS AMY ROSE? IF YOU ANSWER ME, I SHALL SPARE YOU. DEFY ME, AND SUFFER YOUR DEMISE." Trixie only spat at him. "Never, you abominable metal creature! Trixie would rather die than tell you!" Trixie defiantly shouted at the demonic machine. "THAT CAN BE ARRANGED, PONY…" Metal said with a sound box glitch that sounded like a snarl. He then grabbed one of Trixie's back legs and one of her front legs and then pulled the front leg off, as a giant spurt of blood came spewing out. Trixie cried in agony as the machine just began to laugh. He then did the exact same to her other front leg, ignoring Trixie's pleas for mercy. He then threw the dying Trixie to the ground. "DO YOU WISH TO TELL ME NOW, PITIFUL WEAKLING?" Metal asked. "G-go… to Tartarus… you damned… tin… can!" Trixie spluttered, waiting for the sweet release of death to take her and Metal to just end it. Metal's arm then thrust straight into her stomach, with Trixie's pleas of mercy getting quieter and replaced with just wheezes for help. He then put both of his hands inside Trixie's new hole and tore her clean in half, silencing the show-off mare for good. As Trixie's blood stained the grass, a blood-stained Metal watched as her guts flew out of her like a pony party popper. Satisfied with his effort, he went back to the ravaged cottage, where he found that all the animals had fled, including Angel Bunny, Fluttershy's beloved rabbit.

He walked throughout the rubble that used to be Fluttershy's cottage until he came across a bed containing the Mobian he had been sent to kidnap. "PRIORITY TARGET FOUND. RETURNING TO BATTLESHIP." Metal said. He grabbed Amy's unconscious body and flew off to the battleship, which was heading to Manehattan to intercept the next Emerald. He then began to hear Trixie's screams in his head, as if they were saying something to him. The howls soon descended into sobs and wheezes with the vague message of, "Save me, please." As he flew, he questioned his own morality, and if it was truly right to end Trixie's life. "I KEEP HEARING THE SCREAMS OF THAT PONY, BEGGING ME TO STOP. WAS I… WRONG TO END HER LIFE? SHE ATTACKED ME FIRST, BUT MY MEMORY BANKS KEEP REPLAYING HER SCREAMS AND PLEAS IN MY HEAD, LIKE THEY NEVER WANT ME TO FORGET THAT MOMENT. NO, I DID WHAT I HAD TO DO. SHE STOOD BETWEEN ME AND MY TARGET. SHE HAD TO BE DESTROYED." He remained silent throughout the entire journey after that.

Back in Manehatten, AJ and Knuckles were dashing through the rapidly building battlements, hunting for the next Emerald. A few feet behind them, a klutzy Pegasus **(Guess who?) **knocked down a magical crossbow which then reflexively fired at the building directly in front of AJ and Knuckles, toppling it. As the duo saw the 20 foot skyscraper about to crush them, they paled in fear. They began to run backwards to escape it until Knuckles turned and faced the falling building. "Knuckles, are ya crazy? It'll crush ya!" AJ shouted in fear for her friend's life. Knuckles remained steadfast in his position. AJ gave up trying to stop him and continued to run until she was sure she was safe. The building then collided with the road, and by extension, Knuckles. Most of the ponies who had failed to escape were immediately crushed by the oncoming building. AJ just watched as rescue ponies attempted to save the remaining living ponies. She fell to her knees and put her Stetson over her face in remembrance of her fallen friend. A small tremor shook her out of her sadness. In the pile of rubble, part of it moved to reveal a battered and bruised and slightly bloody echidna with said Pegasus in his hands.

"Knuckles!" AJ shouted as she galloped at a pace that would make any land sprinter jealous. She reached the rubble as Knuckles set the Pegasus who had introduced herself as Ditzy down and began to clean his wounds. "Knuckles, what in Celestia's mane were ya attempting? Ya could have gotten yerself killedunder that buildin'!" Knuckles said nothing, but then ran off into Manehatten, with barely anything but a few cuts and no bone damage. It looked more like he'd been through a thorn bush than had an entire skyscraper fall on top of him. AJ was very impressed with Knuckles' strength and durability, as not even she could withstand a giant skyscraper falling atop her. AJ then heard, "AJ! Get a move on! Stop standing there and let's find that Emerald!" coming from the vocal chords of a very impatient Echidna. She then ran toward the voice and then they both ran deeper into the city, not noticing a small orange filly sneaking around the city.

Back with Sonic and Rainbow, the two had searched nearly half of the city and the Emerald was nowhere to be found. "Rainbow, I'm starting to think that searching this half is a waste of time, we've already passed Tails and Twilight about 20 times by now." Sonic said. "Yeah, I kinda agree with you on that, Sonic. Anyway, about that thing I was about to say on the train…" Rainbow began. "Oh, yeah, you were about to tell me something. So, what is it?" Sonic asked. "Sonic, I lo…" Rainbow began to say until a giant tremor stopped her voice in its tracks. They saw the smoke from a building that had fallen and Sonic said, "Alright, it seems we need to hurry. Egghead is getting closer as we speak. Rainbow, I Pinkie Promise that I will let you speak what you need next time, and tell Pinkie I've said that." Rainbow only said, "Okay then, and you don't need me to tell her. She already knows." They then heard a faint "FOREVER!" coming from deeper in the city. "See?" Rainbow asked. "That is spooky, but let's try the town square. It could be there." Sonic said. "Good idea, Sonic. Let's go!" Rainbow said as they ran off to the city square. "Dammit! That's the second time today! No, keep calm, Rainbow. Third time's the charm, right?" Rainbow thought.

In no time, they reached the square. Apparently, the others had that idea too, so they were all there. Tails' Chaos Tracker was off the charts in the square, so they knew it was close. "Alright, hedgehogs, echidnas and ponies. We may be looking for a while, so let's be quick." Tails began to drone on whilst Pinkie began rummaging through a bush. She then felt something cold and jewel-like and saw that it was an Emerald, by the dumbest of coincidences! "Hey, Tails! I found it, I found it, I found it! She hopped around the bush while saying that, signifying the Emerald is in the bush. "Wait, WHAT?" Tails asked. "I just checked that bush! How did she-" He began when Twilight stopped him with a hoof to the mouth. "Tails, a word of advice from me. It's Pinkie Pie, don't question it. I learned that the hard way." She said as she shuddered, remembering the pain of the piano falling on her head. "OK then, let's just grab it and get out of here before-" he began again before hearing screams of panic and terror and a big looming shadow engulfed them all. "Oh, Chaos." He finished, raising his hand to his head.

As the group began to sprint to the train and flee Manehattan with the Emerald, they heard a loud mechanical CLANG on the road behind them and a maniacal laugh, which faded away in seconds. The city was burning and Egg Pawns were butchering ponies who dared to fight back, with no regard for the laws of ethics in the process. The battleship had toppled many buildings with it's proximity to the ground, causing no end of trouble for the group, and seeing the splatters of blood seeping out from under the buildings just made them all sick. However, the train was not far away from the square and the train was ready to leave. Unfortunately, just before they reached the station, the robots chasing them revealed themselves and jumped right in front of them, much to the group's horror. It was Metal Sonic, accompanied by a very familiar face, but twisted to some irreparable proportions. It was Amy, roboticized and lying in the shell, with a burning desire for murder in her eyes and a new insatiable bloodlust present on her contorted face. The group recoiled in horror, recalling what happened in the Luna incident. "GREETINGS, MY COUNTERPART AND COMPANY. MY SENSORS DETECT CHAOS ENERGY IN YOUR POSSESSION AND I WISH TO PROCURE IT FOR THE DOCTOR. I SHALL GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE TO HAND THE EMERALD TO ME, OR MEET YOUR DEMISE AT THE HANDS OF YOUR OWN FRIEND." Metal said. The group remained silent until a single voice rang out among them. "Never, tin head!" Rainbow flew out of the huddle and continued, "If you want Sonic and my friends, you'll have to get through me first!" Metal hovered down next to Metal Amy and said in an extremely scary voice, "FINE. I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE FUN IN HELL."

Rainbow and Metal immediately clashed and began to attack with speedy bucks, kicks and punches, whilst Metal Amy attacked the rest of the group with her hammer, preventing them from helping Rainbow deal with Metal. "Amy! Don't do this! We're your friends!" Sonic shouted amidst the carnage, dodging a hefty blow from Amy's hammer. "FRIENDS? I HAVE NO FRIENDS, ONLY THE DOCTOR." Amy said in Metal's voice, whilst swinging her hammer like a madman, whacking down Tails and a cowering Fluttershy. Rainbow and Sonic, seeing their best friends knocked down, saw red and charged at Metal Amy, with murder in their eyes. The duo's punches each connected at the same time, leaving multiple heavy dents in her metallic armour and a slow trickle of blood from each of them. The attacks dazed Metal Amy, which gave Twilight the perfect opportunity to shoot Amy with an extremely powerful magical blast, knocking her down and short-circuiting her programming, giving her a tiny amount of free will again. She saw what had become of herself and the carnage going on in the fight, and was horrified. Metal was slowly being whittled down by Rainbow and the others, now that Amy was taken care of. Metal realised that this was a lost cause and grabbed Amy, fleeing the battleground and flying to the airship. Sonic, not content to let his enemy get away unscathed, Homing Attacked him right in the back, denting him heavily and sending him a little off-course and nearly plummeted Amy to her doom, but held on tight to Amy and made it to the battleship.

The group made it to the train and were about to leave until they saw Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sprinting toward the train, hounded by Egg Pawns. "Scootaloo/Apple Bloom/Sweetie Belle!" shouted Rainbow, AJ and Rarity simultaneously as they rushed out to defend them. "You IDIOTS, what are you doing!" Shadow shouted. The CMC were nearly at the train when an Egg Pawn landed right in front of them, brandishing a sword. The CMC all gulped in fear for their lives when two orange back hooves pierced through the carapace of the front Egg Pawn while a rainbow trail burst through most of the back Pawns while a blue aura crushed the remaining Egg Pawn s into a tiny ball. Rainbow, AJ and Rarity all grabbed up their sisters and ran to the train. Egg Pawns were close behind the fleeing ponies and fillies on their backs. As they reached the train, Shadow slammed the throttle on the train, speeding them out of there quickly.

"GRRR!" Eggman growled in pure rage when seeing the train leave. "The Egg Pawns were meant to finish them off, Discord! Either that, or one of them should have at least died in a fire!" Discord said nothing as the Egg Pawns finished off the remaining ponies on the ground of Manehattan below. "Are you even listening, you patchwork buffoon?" Eggman growled. "Yes, you fat fool! I am listening to you! Also, it's your own fault YOUR creations cannot kill six stupid ponies, two hedgehogs, a fox and an echidna!" Discord yelled at the Doctor. "No it's n.., wait, how do you know what species they are?" Eggman asked. "I'm an immortal god who has the unsurpassed powers of negative Chaos and I can travel through dimensions. Of course I would know who they are as I have been to their dimension before. How do you think the Emeralds got their negative power to begin with?" Discord asked. "Wait, WHAT? So, you gave the Emeralds their negative energy? So, how did they get their positive energies then?" Eggman asked. "I have no clue. I only gave them their negative energies then I was yanked to Equestria and could only travel back to other dimensions for a brief time, like I went to a dimension with these weird things known as Space Marines and Orks. I left there quickly so I didn't get my immortal soul sucked out of my nose." Discord replied. "Well, I think I have to find out somehow, but first, I WILL CRUSH THAT HEDGEHOG, EVEN IF IT **KILLS ME! **Hehehehe… HAHAHAHAHAHAHA… **HEHAHAHAEHAHAHEAHEH!**" Eggman began literally laughing like a Celestia-damn maniac while Discord slowly paled at the pure madness erupting from Eggman's mouth and teleported away for a bit, while Eggman continued to laugh, hearing it echo throughout the metallic walls of the battleship and outside, it was clear that Eggman's sanity had finally broken entirely.


	11. Big Update (Potential Sequel News!)

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Big Update**

**Hey guys, I have been thinking about something regarding the story, and I think that people might like this. Alright... I have decided that there could be a sequel to this story, and I would be allowing ANY OCs into the story, as long as they serve a valid purpose to the story, so no OCs like werewolf or ChristianApe's, which are just pointless. I shall be adding my OC's description after the next chapter's release. And, I know it is a bit early to announce the possibility of a sequel, but better to say something now than let the story end with a hint toward a sequel, but then let you down with there being no sequel. If I do change my mind before the end of the story, I apologise for letting you all down. But, until the next chapter, see you!**


	12. Chapter 10: A New Foe Emerges! (FINALLY)

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 10: A New Foe Emerges!**

**To all of this story's loyal fans, I apologise for the extremely long time it took to get this chapter out. I hope that I can be forgiven and that I can get these chapters out a lot faster.**

With Manehattan crumbling under Eggman's invasion behind them, the Mane 6 and Mobian 4 all breathed a collective sigh of relief that no one in their party was hurt or killed. "Man, that was close." Sonic said, breaking the silence. "I agree. That was way too close for comfort. It probably wouldn't have been if SOMEPONIES-" Twilight said, shooting a glare that could have frozen Celestia's sun at the CMC, "had not stowed away with us and almost got themselves killed!" Apple Bloom spoke up, saying, "We said we were sorry…" Sweetie Belle then said, "We only went because Scootaloo asked us to. We were just being good friends." Rainbow then flew over to Scootaloo and started berating her. "Scoots, why would you think it was a good idea to butt into adult ponies' business? You and the other Crusaders were almost filly meat kebabs back there! You're very lucky we spotted you three or you would be impaled on a stick by now!" Sonic then said, "Now, wait just one minute, Rainbow. Maybe they had good intentions for following us, but ended up in danger due to Egghead and Discord's attack. Can we really blame them? Maybe they were trying to help look for the Emerald." Apple Bloom then rubbed the back of her neck and said, "Yeah, that's exactly what we were doin'." and then laughed unconvincingly. "Sonic, even if they did have good intentions, they still risked their lives for it. Do you know what I, AJ and Rarity would do if they got killed?" Rainbow asked. "Let me guess. You would go on a grief driven murder spree until finally realising their last wish was to protect, not destroy and honour it by saving the world from a cataclysm." Shadow said. "Yes, that's ri… wait, NO!" Rainbow said. "Sonic, I appreciate your ability to see the best in people, but Rainbow has a point. If we hadn't have spotted them, they would be kebab meat. I think we should drop them back into Ponyville to make sure they don't get hurt, or worse." Tails said. "Alright, then. Also, we should leave our Emeralds with Celestia, just to make sure no-one steals them while we're gone." Twilight suggested. The others nodded in agreement and the rest of the group were silent for the rest of the journey, even Pinkie.

Meanwhile, in Ponyville, the citizens were in a panic as they saw the utter destruction of Manehattan through Celestia's magical vision/window. As an Egg Pawn landed in front of the visor, Celestia shut it off before it could jump through and get to Ponyville. With the citizens in a panic, Luna (whose voice had now come back) shouted in her RCV (Royal Canterlot Voice), "WE WISH F'R THOU TO CEASE THIS SENSELESS PANIC BETIMES!" (**That's Shakespearian for "We wish for you to cease this senseless panic at once!") **At once, everypony stopped panicking and looked at the Royal Sisters. "Thank you, Luna. Everypony, please remain calm! This seems very bad, but we will get through it and harmony will triumph! All I ask of you is that you remain calm!" Celestia said. "The end of Equestria is upon us and you tell us to remain calm? What are we supposed to do, sit here and wait for those two lunatics to kill us all? The Bearers and those… animal freaks can't last long against that much firepower; look at what happened to Canterlot! Are we seriously putting our whole planet on the line with all hope on a couple of ponies and anthropomorphic animals?Face it, "Princess", we cannot hope to survive. We may as well just give in to them now. At least we won't be destroyed, just subjected to slavery." A random stallion shouted in rebuttal. Everypony started muttering, "Yeah, that's right, Why don't we?" Celestia stamped her hoof, sending a shockwave through the ground, silencing the crowd. "We shall not surrender. I promise you all, chaos shall fall and harmony shall prevail." Celestia said in response. "Then I guess I will have to show you why that will not happen." The stallion said again as green flames began to engulf him and a few others. Celestia instantly recognised the green flames and began to blast at the ponies engulfed by it, but they had some unnatural shield.

"Luna! Get the citizens to safety! We have changelings, so don't let yourself be fooled by their disgui-" Celestia said before she got a black bug hoof in her muzzle, silencing her. With Celestia reeling from the force of the blow, she failed to notice the green cocoon quickly creeping up around her. She snapped back to reality and began blasting at the cocoon and the occasional Changeling pot-shot, but to no avail. The cocoon kept growing and the Changelings kept coming. Eventually, Celestia was swallowed up by the cocoon and could do nothing more. The last thing she saw before the cocoon's choking gases blacked her out was the laughing face of her assailant, Chrysalis.

As Chrysalis gloated among the green cocoon field that had become of the citizens, a certain Princess of the Night hid in the shadows. Luna witnessed as Celestia's cocoon was carried away by the drones that Chrysalis had brought with her. In the darkness, she uttered a single word. "Damnit." In that instant, a drone burst down the door and lit his horn, ready to incapacitate any stragglers. Luna slowly creeped past him from her hiding place, but was noticed by a tail hair. The drone shot at her, but she activated a shield spell just in time to reflect the shot back at him. With half the force alerted by the shots, Luna performed a painful metamorphosis spell to look like a Changeling and cast the same spell on the unconscious Changeling to reverse the roles. The Changeling was now Luna and Luna was the Changeling. As she stepped out, she said, "Nothing to worry about. It was just a straggler. Go get her." The Changelings believed her and went in to take the Changeling/Luna out. Luna began walking into the square, which was the gathering ground for all cocoons. Chrysalis was there, lamenting something. Luna slowly approached her and Chrysalis immediately turned around to see a drone. "Ah. Thought you were something else. Anyway, Drone #29452788, can you head back to the hive and tell our people that we have a love supply ready at Ponyville?" Chrysalis asked. "Of course, my Queen." Luna said as she started walking away with a barely detectable scowl on her face. As she began to ascend, she sent Celestia a telepathic message, "Don't worry, sister. I will find a way to free you and bring this oversized cockroach down. I promise you that." She lost sight of the fallen city soon after.

A few hours afterward, Chrysalis was pondering something. "Hmmm. It doesn't add up. That bald buffoon's forces scanned the area before those pesky bearers and animal freaks destroyed them. It says that the entire population of both this wretched city and Canterlot were here, including the princesses. We have one. Where is that damned Princess of the Night?!" she wondered. "On another note, why am I even working for this buffoon? I could have done this myself while those fools were searching for those "Emerald" things that he was babbling about. Also, why am I sharing my victory with him as well? Then again, I do need him. Without the technology he has promised us for this, we will be completely defenceless when those fools finally figure us out. I won't betray him while he is of use to us. Anyway, back to the Luna situation. Wait, why do I see Luna? Also, what is she doing? Drone #29452788! Why is he in the cocoon instead? Luna must have tricked me! I must report this to the Hive at once!" She then sent a telepathic message through the Hive Mind, "Attention all changelings in Thorax Hive! Escaped princess! I repeat, Princess Luna is fleeing from Ponyville! If she is sighted, bring her down immediately! She cannot reach those pests!"

Immediately, a buzzing could be heard behind Luna as she sped to Manehattan, which was where she could pick up the group's energy signals. As she dared to look behind her, she saw an ever-growing armada of changelings led by one with red eyes. She figured that fighting off as many as she could would not be the best idea so she continued to fly at her full speed. The armada stayed on her the whole time, yet the red-eyed Changeling could not keep up for some odd reason. Luna, realising that taking them down was the better option after all, began to charge up a massive bolt of magic. The changelings saw this and began to scatter, letting their leader gather up speed for a sneak attack. Luna sensed this and fired at the oncoming insectoid projectile before it could knock her down, sending the red-eyed bug falling to his doom. As she saw smoke and a few flames in the distance, she figured she was close. She then saw the train speeding away from the wreckage of the city and decided to make a last-minute dash to it, preparing for resistance. What she got was a very angry Chrysalis holding on to a very weak Changeling. Luna mentally noted that this was the red-eyed one that she downed earlier. The changeling horde that had been on her tail then mobbed her with many taking Celestia's form, albeit imperfectly, like the derpy-eyed Celestia and the one with no horn. Luna fought bravely and took out many Celestia imposters, but Chrysalis and her horde soon brought her down. No-one on that train noticed the fight at all. Luna blacked out with a final telepathic message to Celestia, wherever she was now, "Sis… I'm sorry…"

About an hour later, the Mane 6, Mobian 4 and the CMC were back in Ponyville. "Alright. Sonic, Tails, you go find Celestia and Luna and give the Emeralds we have to them. Girls, we'll go find someone to take care of these three. Shadow, Knuckles, you make sure Ponyville is clear. I don't want to leave Ponyville to find that Egg Pawns take it over by the time we get back here, hopefully when Eggman and Discord are beaten." Twilight said. "Got it, Twi. Meet you back here in about an hour." Sonic said. With that, Sonic and Tails sped off. "Right, as for you three troublemakers, I suggest splitting you three up until we find a way to get Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Knuckles home." Fluttershy said, with an unnaturally forceful tone for her. "Yeah… go home." said Rainbow, Twi, Rarity and AJ together. Rainbow took Scootaloo, AJ took Applebloom and Rarity took Sweetie Belle to each respective home and implemented security features for each of their weaknesses. "Sorry, Scoots/Applebloom/Sweetie Belle, we can't risk you being hurt due to our adventures." They all said at the same time. As the trio turned and left the CMC, they felt somewhat bad. "They may have only wanted to help." They thought, "And yet we're condemning them. What kind of siblings are we?" Nevertheless, they ran back towards the train station.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Tails were trying to find Celestia and came across Chrysalis in Celestia's form. However, they didn't find it odd as Chrysalis had managed to perfectly replicate Celestia's body at the last minute. "Princess! May we leave the Emeralds we have so far with you?" Sonic asked. "You may… Sonic, was it?" Celestia/Chrysalis asked. "Yeah, it's Sonic, Princess. Also, where's Luna? We can't find her anywhere. We thought she would be with you." Tails asked. "No. I haven't seen her in ages. I hope she returns soon, I'm starting to get worried." Celestia/Chrysalis said. "I see. Well, I hope you find her. We'll leave the Emeralds with you, then." Sonic replied. "Thank you. Good luck in the remainder of the hunt for the Emeralds." Celestia/Chrysalis said. With that, Sonic and Tails both ran off to the train station. "Right, now those idiots are gone, what are these things? They look like ordinary gemstones to me. THESE are what that fool Eggman is after? Ordinary glowing rocks? I suppose they could contain SOME power if he wants them that badly. I'll try harnessing one of them with my horn." As the magic began to flare up, she accidentally chose the wrong kind of energy to leech. She chose the positive energy and was immediately blown back by an explosion from her Changeling magic and the positive energy mixing. "What kind of power do these trinkets possess? I sense negative energies as well. I'll see if I have better luck with this." She once again flared up her horn and the negative energies from the Emerald entered her horn with a frightening red glow. At once, Chrysalis snapped open her eyes as she fought to contain the negative energies from the Emerald. "So…much…POWER! Now I see… why that fool wants these… trinkets so badly… However, I refuse to give up… this kind of power… to a mere buffoon who can't… kill a hedgehog for the life of him. I've got 2 more to harness. More power? Fine by me. Soon, the Changeling race shall be dominant and those mere ponies and their "friendship" can all go to Tartarus for all I care about them." As she spoke, she managed to fully contain the energy and began to speak in a more hatred-filled voice than before. This went unnoticed to anyone but Sweetie Belle, who had been looking out the window and spied on the Changeling Queen returning to her former self and absorbing the Red Emerald's negative energies. She gasped in fear and hid in the Boutique.

Meanwhile, back at the train station, Sonic and Tails had just arrived with Shadow and Knuckles, who they ran into and they clarified that Ponyville had no Eggman robots within a 100 mile radius. (**They actually checked 100 miles out.) **"Alright, then. Now that everyone's here and the girls are safe, we need to get to that 4th Chaos Emerald and quickly!" Shadow warned. Everyone was quick to agree. With great haste, they rushed onto the train and went full throttle again, this time taking the tracks to Fillydelphia, where the next Emerald was awaiting…

**Well, it's finally done. After months of setbacks, exams and me basically not giving a crap for a bit, the tenth chapter is finally out! With this, I will be tightening my write/release schedule. Expect Chapter 11 in the coming weeks. Until then, I'm sorry and I'll see you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 11: Race to Fillydelphia!

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter 11: The Rush To Fillydelphia!**

**One thing before we begin. Good news, at last! I have the rest of the story, the sequel, my OC story, and a story that is unknown to you all planned, so expect the rest to come along a bit faster now, so enjoy!**

As Ponyville slowly disappeared on the horizon, the passengers breathed a sigh of relief for their stowaways' safety and returned their mind to more pressing matters. "Alright, now that that's done, we need to find that 4th Emerald before Eggman and Discord do. We've got the train in full throttle, but I doubt we'll make it before them due to our latest… well, we'll call it a setback." Shadow said. "Well, Fillydelphia is not that far away, and who knows? He could be building more of those ruffian machines and not paying attention." Rarity said. "That could be true, but he could be destroying Fillydelphia as we speak! We could have lost the Emerald already!" Pinkie said, not helping the tension much. There was silence. "Aaaaanyway, back to business. However, I have a question. Is it just me or did everyone in Ponyville feel… off to any of you?" Sonic asked, shattering the muted situation. "I felt a bit of a shiver when somepony said hello to me. But, maybe that's because I'm a recluse. I'm not used to social contact without you girls and Mobians yet." Fluttershy said. "You must have been feeling something then that we didn't, Sonic." Twilight said. "Hmm. I must be losing it. Years of fighting off Eggman can do that to a guy." Sonic said. "Right, now that we have deduced that Sonic is nuts, we need to prepare for a fight. Who knows what forces Eggman will use to stop us this time?" Rainbow alerted. "Rainbow, he may have already moved onward from Fillydelphia. If he has, we prepare for an Egg Pawn armada. If not, we still have time to find the Emerald before he gets there." Tails replied. "Well, I think we would not be having this discussion if we could GO FASTER right now?" Twilight said, glaring at Shadow as she emphasised those two words. "We would, but the train is already going at its maximum speed for safety. We don't want to die before we reach the Emerald now, do we?" Shadow rebutted. "Well, no, but we still could go a little bit faster." Twilight said. "Look, we can still pass the time in other ways. Maybe we could play that Cards against Equines game ag-"Rainbow began to say, but was met with a collective "NO!" so she didn't continue. "Well, I have another idea. I went to my boutique and grabbed a few board games to pass the time on these journeys. Anybody up for a game of Pony Trap?" Rarity asked. Everyone else then agreed and began to set the game up.

After a few hours, the game had been played for 3 rounds and Twilight had won 2 of them with Tails winning 1. "Right, that was fun, so what now?" Sonic asked. "I don't know, maybe we get some sleep and let Shadow drive the train. Speaking of which, do you even sleep?" Pinkie replied. "I do, but I don't need sleep for a few days, so I can drive the train without risking us crashing. Perks of being the ultimate life form, I guess. Also, I let Spike drive when I do sleep. I taught him the controls myself." Shadow replied. "Alright then, it's getting dark outside anyway, so we might as well hit the hay. Goodnight, everypony." Twilight said. "Goodnight, Twi." came the collective reply. After that, they all went to their separate bunks (minus Shadow) and climbed in.

As the night reached its zenith, Rainbow awoke with a start, sweating bullets. "Damned things, don't they know I hate the sound of the lute?" she muttered as she got up and went to the front of the train. 'The others are asleep, so I have no-one to talk to. Maybe Shadow will have a chat so I can get back to sleep.' Rainbow thought as she opened the conductor's door. As soon as the door creaked a tiny bit, Shadow said "Hello, Rainbow." Rainbow jerked back a bit at being discovered so quickly and asked, "How did you know it was me?" Shadow shrugged and said, "Just a hunch. I think Pinkie may be rubbing off on me.", while not taking his eyes off the tracks. "Anyway, how have you been throughout this?" Rainbow asked. "Ah, it's okay, I guess. It's been a hell of an adventure so far. Now, if Sonic or Tails had told me about a few weeks ago that we would be transported to an alternate world with magical ponies, I wouldn't have believed them. I probably would have gotten them shipped to Mobius Sanitarium. In fact, I will probably still ship us all there when we get home to Mobius." Shadow replied. As Shadow said 'home to Mobius', Rainbow's ears began to visibly droop. "Ok then, good to know. Anyway, it was nice having this chat, Shadow. I'll let you get back to driving the train." Rainbow said, walking away, towards the door. "Rainbow, wait. You're hiding something, I know it." Shadow said, curious. "I'm not hiding anything, Shadow." Rainbow said, firmly. "Rainbow, you're nearly worse than AJ for lying. Spit it out." Shadow said, as he stepped closer to Rainbow, hoping to extract any answer from her. "I am not lying. I may be reckless, brash and arrogant, but I am no liar. Now, Shadow, goodnight." Rainbow said as she stormed out of the room. Shadow sighed and went back to driving the train.

The next morning came quickly for Rainbow. After her spat with Shadow, she didn't get much sleep and mostly lay awake thinking about that one phrase, "Home to Mobius." As she awoke, with bloodshot eyes and a contagious yawn, she internally pledged to never pull an all-nighter again, and wondered how Twilight survived with barely any sleep in her (frequent) all-nighters. She rose from her bunk to find her friends were gone. She figured, "Eh, they've probably gone to the dining car without me. I'll just head there now." And began walking down the train to the dining car. Suddenly, a giant robotic arm burst through the hull of the train and nearly grabbed Rainbow, but she quickly dodged the oncoming attack, despite her tired state. The arm then retreated, allowing Rainbow to see what was happening. Metal and Sonic were duelling over the fallen bodies of Pinkie and Fluttershy, Rarity was blasting Egg Pawns, combining Twilight's magic with hers for a devastating blast and AJ, Shadow and Tails were fighting a giant robot emblazoned with the nickname 'Hog Killa', which had been the machine that pierced the train and almost crushed Rainbow.

As Rainbow, now fully awake, flew out of the hole, she flew upward at phenomenal speeds, nearly reaching the speed necessary for a Sonic Rainboom, and came back down with a crash onto Hog Killa, leaving a rainbow aura, signifying that a Rainboom had been achieved, severely damaging it and sending sparks and electricity out of the crater. Rainbow attempted to do this again to finish it off but was then caught by Hog Killa and was about to be impaled by its giant blade arm. Luckily, AJ lassoed the titan's hand, allowing Rainbow time to escape. As the beast's hand was caught, Shadow fired hundreds of tiny Chaos Spears at the machine, stunning it for a second, allowing Tails to blast it with his arm cannon. While that was happening, Metal activated one of his upgrades, giving him a bit more speed and power behind his strikes, with all but a few of his attacks connecting with hedgehog flesh and leaving his enemy reeling. With Metal poised to finish off his stunned foe, Rarity saw it as she was blasting back Egg Pawns and used her magic to hold Metal in place, giving Sonic time to recover and deal a powerful blow to the imposter's carapace, sending an attack into his core, causing a minor malfunction for his weaponry. Metal deduced that it may be time to retreat and sent a message through the Egg Network, telling his troops to flee, but telling Hog Killa to keep fighting and give the mechanical horde time to escape.

With Hog Killa being the only bot that wasn't running, all focus of attacks went onto him. Sonic attempted to land a Homing Attack, but was swatted out of the air like a fly, leaving Rainbow to come to his defence and finish it. However, as Rainbow flew, Hog Killa's blade arm made a lucky connection with one of her wings, sending her plummeting out of the air. Enraged, the remainder of the group laid all of their attacks into Hog Killa at the same time, with Shadow charging up a Spear, Rarity calling upon Tom and his brothers to throw at him, Twilight charging up a lance spell, AJ calling upon her inner strength, Tails over-charging his arm cannon, and Knuckles waiting with a flurry of punches to unload into him.

Needless to say, Hog Killa was pummelled and seeing his job was done and Metal and minions had escaped, he did the same, barely holding his parts together.

"Bucket of bolts! Get back here!" Tails shouted at the fleeing robot, in a very uncharacteristic, insane manner, leading to the others shuffling away a little. Shadow laid a hand on his shoulder and said, "Tails, leave it. He'll be back, eventually, when the doctor decides to fix him. We'll finish him off then. Right now, let's just check whether the others are okay or not." Tails' anger quickly retreated and he said, "Yeah. Let's go." After that, they all ran to where Knuckles had retrieved Sonic and Rainbow from the wastelands. "Are they going to be okay, Knuckles?" Twilight asked. "I'm not sure. They're not dead, I know that much, but Sonic's going to be out cold for about a day or two at the least, and Rainbow will be grounded, as the damage at most broke her wing, and at least it's dislocated. It wasn't hit with the actual blade, thank Chaos and Celestia for that, but it still did a lot of damage, so expect her to be earthbound for about a day until we can get to a doctor in Fillydelphia." Knuckles replied. "Good to hear. Also, where did Pinkie and Fluttershy go? We need to check if they're okay." Tails asked. "HERE WE ARE!" Pinkie shouted, leading to many ponies and hedgehogs jumping like they were on the Moon. "Holy Celestia, Pinkie! You scared the heck out of us all! Also, where were you? Last I saw, you two were knocked out!" Twilight said, containing her anger and happiness. "Well, we were knocked out, but all of a sudden, we saw this weird hooded pony and he brought us back for the remainder of this scene, seeing as we would be unconscious until next chapter otherwise, and that isn't in the script!" Pinkie explained, while blowing a party horn into Twilight's face, covering it in confetti. "Scene!? Chapter!? Script!? What are you going on about, Pinkie? This is reality, not a story!" Twilight said, shaking off confetti. "I'll explain later, but for now, END SCENE!" Pinkie replied. "Pinkie, wait! What are you talking abo-"Twilight said before all went black for them.

A few hours after the battle, the hole in the train that Rainbow flew through was patched up using scrap metal from the Egg Pawn armada. "Right. It's not perfect, but it will do. So, how are they?" Knuckles asked, his arms slightly aching. "Well, Sonic woke up a few minutes ago, but Rainbow's still down for the count. I doubt she's going to be very happy when she does, so we might be grateful for her being out, sort of." Twilight replied, lifting a blowtorch that Tails had kindly provided in her magical aura. "Right, by the way, where's Sonic and Shadow? I haven't seen them since we fought off the bots." Knuckles asked. "Did someone say my name?" Sonic asked, poking his head out from further up the train. "Speak of the blue devil and he shall appear…" Knuckles muttered, thankfully being out of Twilight's earshot. Shadow then walked into the room and asked, "Twilight, can you go tell everyone that we're three minutes out from Fillydelphia?" Twilight nodded and ran through the train. "Knuckles, are we finished up with repairing the train?" Shadow asked. "Yep. This wall could withstand an apocalypse if it had to." Knuckles replied. "Let's just pray it doesn't come to that." Shadow said, walking back to the front of the train. With Fillydelphia only minutes away, and Eggman's forces hot on their tails, Shadow knew that the group would have to hurry to get the Emerald, if they weren't too late already. With the bright, colourful city looming, the group shared one depressing collective thought, "How long will it take before it all turns to ashes?"

**And, done. That took a lot longer than a few weeks, and I apologise. However, the next update from me will be the first chapter of my OC's story. Hopefully, you'll stick around. See ya there.**


	14. Farewell

**The Adventure of Two Dimensions**

**Chapter … Actually, this shouldn't really count as a chapter.**

**So, hi. Ok, I will be brief. After much mental deliberation, I have decided to move the story's main site to FIMFiction. I will attempt to get the first chapter through the approval system by tomorrow. I think it is for the best, as I will be able to add links to music to fit the mood of each chapter, and do many other things I can't do here, or can't do as well. However, this is not the end over here. Once the story is complete, I will transfer all of the remaining chapters over here for you guys. Who said I wasn't kind? So, hopefully I'll see you all on FIMFiction, but if you can't make it… I am so sorry, but you'll have to wait a bit longer. This is the Overlord, signing back in.**

**P.S: THE STORY IS NO LONGER DEAD!**


End file.
